Friends and Lovers
by Istalindar
Summary: FINISHED. My input to the Hermione goes greb collection. when she goes to spend time with her magical aunt over the summer, she finds the son of her aunt's best friend there, and they start to test each other's boundaries for good and bad
1. Default Chapter

"Hermione, are you ready?" Her mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
"I'm putting my boots on!" Hermione yelled back. She fastened the last buckle, and looked at herself in the full-length mirror.  
  
She wasn't very tall, but she had great legs, which she was actually quite proud of. This skirt would be impossible otherwise. The skirt in question was dark grey and red tartan and it was very short. And short meant short.  
  
She was wearing greb boots, with platform soles and black leather buckles. The boots themselves went up to her knees. She was wearing a dark red dyed leather halter-neck top that buckled on her collarbone. Her hair was in lots of tiny plaits, with some of them dyed red. This was what she normally looked like, out of school. A completely different person from the goody-two-shoes of Hogwarts.  
  
Her makeup was black and red, i.e. black eyeliner and mascara, but with crimson eye shadow, and red-tinted lip-gloss. Hermione turned off her CD player and put the CD in its case, which she chucked into her trunk, and she slammed the lid. It closed with a bang, and bounced back open again. Hermione snarled at it.  
  
"Grr. You bloody thing.oh! Thanks! She smiled at if affectionately, then picked up the picture of her boyfriend, the boy who lived, from her bedside table, chucked it into the trunk then sat on top, leaning forward to fasten it. It clicked shut, and Hermione clomped down the stairs, dragging the trunk behind her down the stairs. "Ready!" She yelled.  
  
"About time." Her dad said, coming in. He looked her up and down. "Thank god I can trust you, otherwise I'd make you change." He said.  
  
*Then it's a good thing he doesn't know what I'm wearing under this outfit. * Hermione thought to herself. She smiled brightly at her dad.  
  
"Yep! Come on dad, we don't want to be late to Aunt Marina's."  
  
Marina was Mrs Granger's sister. She was also a witch. When Hermione had arrived home after her sixth year, her parents had told her they were actually magic. Something that shocked Hermione even more was that not only were a lot of her relatives magical, but that her family was quite an old wizarding family. Not as old as, say, the Malfoys, but old enough. It gave Hermione a weird sense of excitement when she thought about the fact that the name 'mudblood' didn't apply to her anymore.  
  
She grinned to herself as she climbed into the car, slamming the door shut and fastening her seat belt. Her dad got in the car next to her and they set off. Hermione stared out the window, watching as the suburbs went from middle class to upper class. "Hermione, there will be someone else staying at Marina's." Her dad said. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Anyone I know?" She asked, curiously.  
  
"Someone from Hogwarts, but other than that, I don't know." Hermione smiled to herself, and allowed herself a brief fantasy of seeing one of her best friends, Harry or Ron, at her Aunt's. They turned onto a long gravel drive. Hermione watched as the big house came into view. It was huge, but had a homey look to it. It could never be considered a mansion, or a manor, but it was big enough. It was welcoming, and seemed to smile, which was odd, considering it was a house.  
  
The garage came into view, and Hermione saw a blonde boy shooting hoops. He was wearing black combats and a black T-shirt. His hair was pale, and Hermione frowned. She wasn't a top student for nothing. She had to share a house for a month with no other than Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Sluts

She decided she'd ignore him. Easiest that way. She looked down, and watched through her lashes as Malfoy turned when he heard the car, the basketball in his hand. Hermione undid her seatbelt, and a thought struck her. She wouldn't ignore him; she'd just behave like he was below her. Much more satisfied with her new plan, she smiled, and looked up, but didn't catch Malfoy's eye. She climbed out of the car, and slammed the door behind her. She flicked her braids behind her shoulder and looked at her dad. "Go on." Hermione shrugged and walked up the path. She spared a glance at Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Malfoy." She said carelessly. He stared. She rang the doorbell. It opened almost immediately.  
  
"Hermione! I am so glad to see you!" Marina stood in the doorway.  
  
"Aunt Marina!" Hermione hugged her.  
  
"So what do you think of Mr Malfoy?" Marina whispered as she pulled back.  
  
"Goddamn sexy but a complete asshole." Hermione muttered back.  
  
"Damn right, girl!" Marina cried. She was what, 35-odd? But acted like a teenage girl.  
  
"Ladies, please. I know I'm gorgeous, but you don't have to spend all your time talking about me." He said from behind them. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest, some of his blonde hair falling in his eyes. Hermione turned slowly, and stared him up and down, making it very obvious what she was doing.  
  
"Hmm." She said thoughtfully. "I've done better." She said finally. Malfoy nearly fell over.  
  
"What?" He asked, shocked.  
  
"You heard me, big boy." Hermione turned back to Marina. "So, how are you?"  
  
"Hermione, where do you want this?" Her dad said.  
  
"Oh.er.yes. Hermione, due to.um.problems, you have to share a room with Draco for the first couple of weeks, before I can move you into your own."  
  
"That's cool." Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad. I heard about yours and Malfoy's frequent arguments, and well, I was expecting the worst."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It'll be okay."  
  
"Says you." Malfoy muttered. Hermione raised her hand to her shoulder and stuck up her middle finger.  
  
"Come on then." Marina led them upstairs to the bedroom that Malfoy and Hermione would have to share.  
  
There were two beds, on either side of the room. There was a chest of drawers at the end of one bed, which Malfoy had obviously claimed as his own. The window was opposite the door. The room wasn't very large, but it could comfortably fit two people. Since neither Malfoy nor Hermione were incredibly huge, the physical aspect of space would not be a problem.  
  
*Unless, Malfoy decided to make a prat of himself.* Hermione thought darkly as she dumped her bag on the bed.  
  
"I know its small, but the rest of the house is total chaos." Marina apologised.  
  
"She's not kidding." Malfoy said from behind Marina. He was taller than her. His blonde hair hung in his eyes, and the black T-shirt didn't leave much to the imagination.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to share." Marina said.  
  
"We'll manage." Hermione said. Malfoy raised his eyebrows, and his expression said clearly, 'We?' Mr Granger put Hermione's trunk on the bed and smiled. "I have to go, you guys. Have fun sweetie." He kissed Hermione on the cheek, hugged Marina, and strode down the hall.  
  
"I'll leave you to unpack." Marina smiled and walked off down the hall. Hermione jerked open the drawers. Malfoy had filled almost all of them.  
  
"Do you mind not going through my stuff?" he asked, coming over. She shoved his stuff to one side, and began unpacking, so she had the left side of the drawers and he had the right. "Why do we have to share?" he whined.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione said shortly. She grabbed a handful of underwear and chucked it in the drawer. She slammed it shut and opened the second drawer and pulled the clothes she was planning on wearing during the holidays out of her trunk. She dumped them in the drawer.  
  
"Would you like to explain what's going on?" Malfoy asked, putting his hands on the chest of drawers on either side of her, trapping her between him and the chest of drawers  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"This." Malfoy looked her up and down very obviously. "This outfit. Your entire attitude."  
  
"If you don't mind, Malfoy, I'm trying to unpack." Hermione said as she tried to get past him. He stopped her.  
  
"I've watched you unpack, Granger, and so far I've not seen a single item of clothing that is anything like you usually wear. I would expect that kind of underwear on Pansy. Don't tell me you've been wearing it all along."  
  
"I really don't want to hear about Pansy's underwear." Hermione pushed past him, and leaned over her trunk, digging through the clothes still remaining.  
  
"So how do you explain your clothes." He asked. Hermione spun around and stepped up to him, her chin up, glaring at him.  
  
"I don't have to explain anything to you." She snarled.  
  
"Well ex-cuse me." Malfoy sneered back.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
It was coming on to 11 o'clock at night, and Malfoy was sitting on the roof, looking out across the suburbs and then the countryside. Hermione had chucked him out while she got changed for bed. He shook his head, the edges of his mouth turning up in a half-smile. She was so different. She managed to wear clothes that were too slutty for Pansy, yet still manage to look.not normal, but acceptable. She wore those clothes and made it out that she had standards. He glanced back at the window behind him. The blind was down but the light was on, and he could see Hermione's silhouette reach behind and unclip her bra. Malfoy turned away, grinning. 'I wonder if she knows I can see her that well?' he thought. He glanced back to see her pulling a nightdress over her head. He scrambled to his feet. She was ready now, hell, she was probably wearing more now than she had been during the day. He heard the window open behind him, and turned.  
  
"You can come in now." She said, leaning out the window. He couldn't really see what she was wearing, other than it was dark coloured and didn't cover much of her upper torso. He walked cautiously across the roof, towards the window, and Hermione stretched out her hand. Malfoy took it, and she pulled him towards the window. She didn't back up, though, and he found himself face to face with her, and discovered that the night dress indeed didn't cover much. Hermione stared at him for a moment, then backed up into the room. Malfoy held onto the window and gaped. The nightdress was short, but longer than her skirt. It was black satin with a low neckline that was edged with black lace. Hermione glared at him for a moment, then crossed her arms. "Stop staring at me." She hissed.  
  
"Granger, if you're going to wear nightdresses like that one you're going to get stared at. Get used to it."  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Slut." Hermione's eyes narrowed. She took a step forward, then thought better of what she was planning on doing. She smiled, a tight, forced smile, the turned away and got into bed. She turned over and faced the wall.  
  
"So why do I have to go outside while you get changed, but all you have to do is face the wall?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Because I can trust myself not to stare. And I know you could see me." Malfoy feigned surprise.  
  
"I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"But that doesn't prevent the fact that you could. And I trust myself more than I would ever trust you."  
  
"No wonder you're the top in the class." He said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. 


	3. Mornings

The next morning, Draco woke up to an empty room. Hermione's bed was empty, and a mess. Half the drawers were left open, and the night-dress was screwed up in a ball in the corner.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" he asked, regarding the room. It looked like a hurricane hit it.  
  
When he finally made it downstairs, he nearly had a heart attack in the kitchen doorway. Hermione was leaning up against the counter, wearing really short denim shorts and an apple green bikini. She was chewing one of her plaits, and glaring at the toaster. "come on, you stupid thing." She said.  
  
"Did you turn it on?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yes, actually, I did." Hermione said, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Least you've learnt something." Malfoy grinned as he got a bowl and a box of cereal and sat at the table. He started eating the cereal dry.  
  
"Aren't you gonna put milk on that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Malfoy said, still eating.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't want any." Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned when the bread popped out of the toaster.  
  
"Finally." Hermione sat down with the dry toast in front of her.  
  
"Arent you gonna put butter on that?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"And you think I'm strange."  
  
"No, I know you're strange." Hermione replied. He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"So what's with the bikini?" He asked.  
  
"Duh. Pool."  
  
"I'm not an idiot."  
  
"My mistake." Hermione brushed the crumbs off her hands and went outside. It was hot and the sun beat down on the pavement. She undid her shorts and stepped out of them, then executed a neat little dive into the deep end of the pool. Malfoy wandered out, still carrying the bowl of cereal.  
  
"Nice bikini." He said.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said primly. She swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself up, so her arms were crossed on the edge of the pool, and her chin rested on them.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Morning you two." Marina came into the kitchen. She was wearing cotton shorts and a big t-shirt.  
  
"Morning Aunt Marina!" Hermione called.  
  
"Enough with the perkiness or I will make you sleep outside." Marina grumbled. "Sorry." Hermione grinned at Malfoy, who looked shocked at her daring. Then she turned and duck-dived back into the water, kicking water at Malfoy as she went.  
  
"Granger!" He yelled in protest.  
  
"Yes?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You little.that is it!" Draco pulled off his t-shirt and dove into the water behind her. He caught up to her easily. Marina watched in amusement as Hermione shrieked and splashed water at Draco who had her around the waist. Suddenly he grasped her shoulders and pushed her under. She didn't come up, and Marina watched in amusement as Draco's face went from triumphant to concerned. He dove down after her and a few moments surfaced with Hermione limp in his arms. He treaded water for a moment, looking at her, then looked up at Marina. He looked back at Hermione in time to get a face full of water as she shot a fountain of water into his face. She took advantage of his surprise and swam away to the side. She levered herself out of the water, the water sparkling on her brown skin like diamonds. She lay down on one of the deck chairs, put on her sunglasses and picked up a book like nothing had happened.  
  
Inside, Marina laughed as Malfoy just floated there and looked outraged at Hermione. Then he shook his head and hauled himself out the pool, grabbed a towel and headed towards the house, tipping over Hermione's deck chair in the process. She tumbled to the floor, but was up and running faster than Malfoy could image. She shoved him hard, and he fell into the pool, the towel sinking as it got soaked. Draco grabbed her hand as he fell, and she fell with him, still wearing her sunglasses, which fell off when she went under, and sank with the towel. When the two of them surfaced, spluttering and splashing, Hermione slapped him. She tried to do it again, but Draco grabbed her wrists and kissed her. The two of them floated that way for a minute, while Marina turned away, pouring herself another cup of coffee, looking pleased with herself. When Marina turned back, they were still at it. Then Hermione pulled away, swam to the edge, pulled herself out and ran inside, without even bothering with a towel. The bedroom door slammed upstairs.  
  
~~Hermione~~ What the hell was I thinking? I mean, sure, he's very hot, but so what? He's also a backstabbing pain in the ass Slytherin. The word Slytherin should be enough to put me off, but no. I go and kiss him. And what's more, I enjoyed it. Damn my stupid hormones, although messing with his mind is great fun.  
  
~~Malfoy~~ What is with that girl? She kisses me then goes and has a hissy fit. Girls. And trying to mess with my mind. Honestly, I've been doing that too long for it to work on me. But she did mess with my hormones - that bikini. Shit, she's hot. I wonder if Potty and Weasel know what's under those robes. I don't think I even want to know how much they know. Bad images. 


	4. Evenings

~~Normal~~ When dinner rolled around, Malfoy and Hermione sat on opposite sides of the table but didn't talk to each other. Actually, they spent their time glaring at each other. Actually, Hermione glared at Malfoy, who kept eating.  
  
Finally, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and dumped her plate in the sink and went outside. She climbed to the top of the rather high water slide, and sat there, looking like she was ready to slide. Malfoy kept eating, but Marina looked up.  
  
"Leave her." Malfoy said through a mouthful of mashed potato.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She'll get over it. She's mad because I kissed her."  
  
"I know, but it isn't just that."  
  
"Oh? What else did I do? Her sunglasses were fine."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you. It isn't any of my business."  
  
"I see." Malfoy looked at Marina, who stared back.  
  
"That doesn't work, Draco Malfoy, so stop trying."  
  
"Maybe you're too old." Malfoy turned back to his food.  
  
"Hey!" An invisible hand clipped Malfoy around the head then pushed his face into his mashed potato, while Marina sat there giggling insanely. A peal of laughter from outside, where Hermione was watching them from outside.  
  
"That is it." Malfoy jumped up, ignoring the potato on his face and in his hair. He ran outside, where it had begun to rain. Hermione shrieked and began to climb down, but Malfoy reached the bottom of the ladder before she did, so she climbed back up again. He climbed up the ladder behind her.  
  
"Don't you dare Draco Malfoy. I am not wearing a swimsuit,"  
  
"Shame"  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, as he climbed the ladder, an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione inched away, trying not to slip on the wet slide.  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"A mudblood begging?" Hermione slapped him, which caused her to lose her balance. She slipped down, and grabbed Malfoy's wrist. "You have slapped me too many times today." He snarled.  
  
"So sorry. That one was for the muggleborns out there."  
  
"Including your self."  
  
"Not." Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Just pull me up." Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"Not? And why should I?"  
  
"Because I asked you to."  
  
"Since when have I done things because you asked me to?" Malfoy asked, but he still didn't let go.  
  
"Since now." Hermione said, her eyes flashing, and her attitude problem (kept secret from her friends and family and the rest of Hogwarts.) kicking into place. Malfoy, surprisingly pulled her up. Hermione grabbed hold of the railings on each side of the seat of the slide, and pulled herself up.  
  
"Thanks." She said. Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"What was that about you not being a mudblood."  
  
"Muggleborn."  
  
"Mudblood."  
  
"Muggleborn."  
  
"Mudblood"  
  
"Muggleborn."  
  
"Mudblood"  
  
"Muggleborn."  
  
"Whatever. What did you mean when you said you weren't one?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. I'm not one."  
  
"So when did this happen?"  
  
"Since I found out that Aunt Marina was my Aunt, and that she was a witch. And that my parents were magical as well."  
  
"And when was this?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Beginning of the holidays. Move." Malfoy shifted to one side of the ladder, and Hermione climbed down, taking the entire ladder as she passed Malfoy. She headed back to the bright-lighted house, and the darkness made her expression hard to see when she looked back over her shoulder, but Malfoy saw her stick her tongue out, and jumped off the ladder, and raced after her. She ran around to the other side of the pool, and stood there giggling, as Malfoy stalked around the pool. When he came to the corner of her side she ran around again, and inside. Malfoy shot after her, and the house was filled with shrieks and giggles as Malfoy took the stairs two at a time after Hermione, who ran into their bedroom, shut the door and found it didn't lock. She stared at it for a moment, then heard Malfoy running down the hallway. She turned and threw open the window, and began scrambling out, except a strong hand caught her ankle.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Malfoy said, and pulled her back in. Hermione was backed up against the open window, and Malfoy was very close. Her heart began pounding, and Hermione blushed. "Why do you insist on sticking your tongue out a me?" He whispered.  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Hermione muttered.  
  
"I can think of plenty of other things that tongue could be doing." Malfoy replied. "Oh please." Hermione pushed past Malfoy, but he yanked her back by her wrist. He kept eye contact with her and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist, then let her go. 


	5. Dancing, Diving and Visitors

I've been meaning 2 say this 4 a while - I dnt own anything  
  
The next morning, Malfoy woke up to Papa Roach blasting on the downstairs stereo. He rolled his eyes at Hermione's empty bed, and messy side of the room. By the time he made it downstairs, it was still playing and Hermione was head-banging her way around the room. Malfoy stopped in the doorway to watch. She was wearing a short grey tartan skirt, much like the red one she had arrived in. She wore knee high black leather boots with high heels. She wore a red bikini top that crossed in front of her neck then tied behind it. Her brown and red braids flew around her head as she ate an apple and tidied up. Then the music changed to something more folk-song- ish. Then it abruptly changed. Hermione was skipping around the room cleaning up. Malfoy recognised the song after a moment to be Rasputin, by Boiled in Lead. Marina came stumbling down stairs and knocked him into the room, and Hermione grabbed him, grinning insanely, and started dancing him around the room. After he got over the shock, he started dancing with her. They fast-waltzed around the room a couple of times, and Malfoy was surprised at her skill at dancing, especially this quickly in those heels. He had been taught to dance, of course, all Malfoys were. The fast bit at the end got a bit desperate as they manoeuvred around the furniture, and they were both short of breath and laughing (which didn't help) by the time it finished, when they both collapsed on the couch. Change, by Staind came on, and gave them a chance to get their breath back.  
  
"I didn't know you could dance." Hermione said after a moment.  
  
"All Malfoy's can."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"How do you dance in those heels?" Malfoy asked. Hermione looked down, and crossed her legs, which made her skirt inch up.  
  
"These? I don't know. I just do. You can try 'em if you like." She said with a grin.  
  
"That's okay, I'll pass."  
  
"Your loss."  
  
"Somehow I doubt it." Malfoy said, looking at her sideways. Hermione giggled, then shrugged. She bounced up from the couch, and started dancing again, only this time she danced slower, and it was definitely not doing Malfoy's hormones any good. The song was Take it, by Staind again, and Hermione was swaying her hips as she wandered around the living room. Malfoy was just happy watching her. Those boots made her legs look really long, and that skirt really was short. Malfoy kept getting glimpses of the red bikini bottoms that matched the top. She disappeared into the kitchen, then didn't come out, and with a sigh, Malfoy hauled himself off the couch and went to the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
Hermione was there, sipping a glass of water. Her nails were black and red. She hadn't done the alternating evenly though. Her first finger and little finger were the same colour, whereas the two in the middle and her thumb were the same colour. "I hadn't noticed your nails." Malfoy said, nodding at them. Hermione examined them.  
  
"I only did them this morning."  
  
"Explain why I hadn't noticed them."  
  
"Yes, Mr Observant." Malfoy flipped her off. Hermione turned to refill her glass, hiding a smile as she did so. Heavy metal music, Cold by Static- X blasted through the house. Marina was outside, reading a newspaper at the deck-table. Malfoy smirked to himself, then walked up behind Hermione, trapping her against the sink with his body. She froze. He put his glass down on the counter, and wrapped his hands around Hermione's shoulder, and lowered his lips to her neck. Hermione didn't say anything, but tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her skin to his mouth. He smiled against her neck, before he lightly bit it. Instead of protesting, Hermione brought her hand up to his head, and held it down while she turned against him. One she was facing him, he attacked her mouth. She kissed back, holding his head to hers. His hands trailed down her bare back, pulling gently on the bikini ties, then letting go. His fingers traced patterns on her back, as they made their way to the waistband of her skirt.  
  
His mouth left hers, and trailed kissed along her jawbone to her neck, where he sucked and bit.  
  
Then a crash interrupted them. They broke apart abruptly, Malfoy turning to the living room door.  
  
"Hermione!" A familiar voice yelled.  
  
"Shit!" Hermione swore. "Hold 'em off. I have to go change."  
  
"You look fine to me." Malfoy said, tracing the waistband of her skirt with his finger.  
  
"Just do it!" Hermione turned and ran up the servant stairs, and Malfoy leaned nonchalantly against the counter, waiting for the duo to come in.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Potty. Not died yet I see. Bloody shame."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. Where's Hermione?" Ron growled.  
  
"Mind your manners, Weasel. She's upstairs, getting changed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ask her." Malfoy said with a shrug. There was running above them, then Hermione came down the stairs.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione threw herself at them, a completely different person then the one that went upstairs a few minutes ago. She wore a knee- length jean-skirt and a t-shirt, and her braids were pulled back. She'd wiped off the red eyeshadow and lipstick, and as she hugged Harry she gave Malfoy a look that clearly said, 'keep your mouth shut.' He grinned a little, then brushed past Ron and joined Marina outside.  
  
"So how are you?" Ron asked, as he hugged her.  
  
"I'm good." She said, with a smile.  
  
"Poor you, having to live with him. At least you can avoid him for most of the time." Harry said.  
  
"Most of the time, yeah. There's only one kitchen, after all." Hermione said with a grin. Have you met my Aunt Marina?"  
  
The boys shook their heads. "Come on then." Hermione pushed the two of them out the door, and over to wear Marina and Malfoy sat. Hermione shook her head at Malfoy who smirked. Marina watched this mini-interchange with a slight smile. "I'm glad to meet you two." She said when the boys had introduced themselves. She stood and walked around Malfoy and stood in front of him as she smiled at Harry and Ron. "Feel free to stay as long as you like." She said with a smile. Behind her, Malfoy made gagging noises. She stepped back slightly onto his foot and the noises abruptly stopped.  
  
The boys only stayed till the evening. Hermione had no sooner watched the green flames die down, then she was tearing off the T shirt as she ran to the stereo and on went Papa Roach. She undid the denim skirt, leaving it in a pile on the couch, revealing her short grey skirt and dragged her boots out from under said couch. She pulled her hair band out, and started head banging her way around the room again, until she came to the patio door, where Malfoy stood, clearly enjoying the view. Hermione stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"No, nothing. Don't let me disrupt your little headbanging session." Malfoy shook his head, smirking.  
  
"Too late. Humph. Damn you." Hermione turned off the music, and pushed past Malfoy onto the hot patio. She bent over to undo her shoes, giving Malfoy an interesting view, then straightened.  
  
"Damn Granger, just bend back over, will you?" Malfoy smacked her on the bottom as he walked past, and Hermione took a wipe at him and missed. He chuckled, then sat down on a recliner, clasped his hand behind his head, and made it perfectly obvious that he was settling down to watch Hermione strip. She smiled at him, and slowed down, snaking out of her skirt, and letting it pool around her feet. Malfoy looked a little surprised at her daring.  
  
Then she turned and walked to the deep end of the pool, and up to the ladder for the diving boards. Marina had made the pool deeper by magic, so now high diving boards could be used. Hermione climbed the second highest, paused at the beginning of the board and caught Malfoy's eye. She raised her eyebrows, then brought her attention back to the dive. She ran to the end of the board and jumped. She did two somersaults in the air, slipping into the water like a hot knife into butter. She emerged a few seconds later, shaking the water of her face. Malfoy clapped slowly, mockingly.  
  
"Oh, like you can do any better?" Hermione sneered.  
  
"Is that a challenge, Miss Granger?" Malfoy inquired.  
  
"You bet your ass it is."  
  
"Hey. Leave the betting of my ass to the person who owns it okay? I'll go change. Then we'll see." Malfoy went inside, and Hermione duck dived into the water, enjoying the cool water on her skin after the hot heat above water. Everything looked so calm and peaceful underwater. Like there was nothing that could upset it. She surface in time to see Malfoy walk out of the house. Hermione swam over to the steps where she sat down and crossed her legs. She rested her elbow on her knee, and leaned her chin on her half-fisted hand, and watched Malfoy. He climbed to the top diving board, blew her a kiss, then jumped.  
  
He was an excellent diver, Hermione had to admit. Alright, she was using that hand supporting her chin to keep her mouth shut. Her eyes followed Draco's form as he spun and somersaulted, finally slipping into the water almost as smoothly as Hermione had done.  
  
She stood up, and stepped out of the water. She walked across the hot cement towards the diving boards, and grinned at Malfoy, who had just surfaced and was shaking the water off of his face and hair.  
  
"Think you can beat that, Hermione?" he grinned back at the surprised expression on her face. After a moment, she shrugged, and continued on her way to the diving board. She started the climb, and Malfoy reflected that there were advantages to watching a hot girl in a small bikini climb a ladder, especially when you were at the bottom. He swam to the side, and held onto it with one hand, watching.  
  
"Actually, I do, Draco." Hermione smiled, then blew him a kiss like the one he had done to her. Then she raised her arms, jerked backwards like Malfoy had seen professional gymnasts do, then cartwheeled, coming out of it into two back-handsprings which brought her to the end of the board, where she used her momentum to propel herself high into the air, where she did curled somersaults, followed by an entire outstretched somesault. Her entire body spun in the air, made a 110 degrees rotation just before she hit the water, which allowed her to slip into the water as smoothly as always.  
  
"Ever did gymnastics?" Malfoy asked, when Hermione surfaced, her dark braids clinging to her face.  
  
"A few times." Hermione murmured, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.  
  
"Only a few?" Malfoy said with a raised eyebrow. He pushed off from the side and met Hermione in the centre of the pool, the two of them treading water.  
  
"Maybe more than a few." Hermione conceded.  
  
"How many more?" He asked, his voice low.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yes actually!" Malfoy grinned and splashed Hermione. She shrieked, splashed him back and dived. He grabbed her ankle and jerked her back, scratching the palm of his hand on her ankle bracelet. She surfaced in front of him, grinning like an idiot, while he inspected his scratched palm. "Look what you did to me!" He said. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, inspecting it.  
  
"Aw, is poor liddle Dwayco bleeding?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes." Malfoy replied.  
  
Hermione brought his palm to her lips and kissed the scratches. "There you go," she said. "I kissed it better for you." She grinned and began swimming away.  
  
"Oh no you don't." he said and pulled her back by her arm.  
  
"Will you stop doing that?" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nope. You didn't finish."  
  
"Finish what?" Hermione said. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder with a dripping hand.  
  
"Finish this." Malfoy kissed her. Hermione let him for a moment then pulled away.  
  
"Keep this up and we'll sink."  
  
"Put your feet down and stop whining." Malfoy whispered in her ear. She did so.  
  
"How the-"  
  
"Nuh-uh-uh, Hermione. Don't ask questions and I wont tell lies."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"True." Malfoy kissed her again. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, but then pulled away.  
  
"Malfoy, I cant do this. Harry's my boyfriend." Hermione said, taking a step back.  
  
"Yet you have to change clothes when he arrives?"  
  
"It's difficult. I cant explain.it's like."  
  
"You're afraid he wont like who you really are?" Malfoy asked quietly. Hermione stared at him. "Oh come on, Hermione! It's painfully obvious!"  
  
"Since when did you call me by my first name?" She asked.  
  
"Does it matter? And stop avoiding the subject. You say you love him, yet you're hiding from him." Malfoy held Hermione by the wrists, stopping her from running away.  
  
Hermione turned her face away, unwilling to look at Malfoy, to look at those grey eyes that knew.  
  
"Malfoy, please. Don't. Just don't."  
  
"Don't call me Malfoy. For once just call me Draco." That got her attention, she turned her head but didn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Why can't you tell him? Why cant you show him?" Malfoy asked, pressing the subject. Hermione looked away again. "Look at me!" he growled. Hermione turned her head back, but again refused to meet his eyes. Malfoy grasped both her wrists in one hand, and used the other to grasp her chin and force her to meet his eyes.  
  
"I'm scared, okay! There, are you happy now?" Hermione cried, wrenching her hands from Malfoy's grip and swimming over to the side. She levered herself out of the water, and ran inside. Malfoy stood in the water for a while, then shook his head and swam to the side, and got out. He grabbed a towel on his way in, and headed upstairs. He passed Hermione on the stairs, and she didn't look at him. She was actually dressed quite conservatively for her. Black trousers and a black sports crop top. She was wrapping black cloth around her fists as she went. 


	6. Fights

When Malfoy came downstairs, there was no sign of Hermione. "Where is she?" He asked Marina.  
  
"Don't go after her now, Draco. She'll probably knock your teeth out."  
  
"I just want to know where she is." Malfoy said.  
  
"She's downstairs in the basement working with the bag."  
  
"Thanks." Malfoy headed for the door.  
  
There were thuds coming from downstairs as Malfoy cautiously came down the steps. As he rounded the corner, he saw Hermione beating the crap out of a punch bag. She looked like a dancer when she did it. All her kicks and punches landed, and after a moment it became obvious that she was doing a routine that flowed from one attack to the next. Malfoy didn't say anything, just stood in the shadows as Hermione moved against the punch bag. Her face was tear streaked, and she was breathing heavily. Malfoy walked forward, and his foot crunched on something. A slight pause in Hermione's routine was the only indication she had noticed him. Malfoy waited a moment, then he got bored. He walked up to the madly swinging bag, and stopped it, holding it while Hermione punched it. She was punching hard. After a few moment, the transfer of the shock was beginning to make his hands hurt.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione, quit it!" She did, surprisingly. She stood, hands hanging loosely at her sides.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped.  
  
"To apologise." The words surprised Malfoy. That wasn't what he was planning on saying.  
  
"Yeah well. It's none of your business so piss off." Hermione said, and punched the bag again.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Hermione yelled. "You don't have the right to call me that! Only my friends call me that!"  
  
"Friends that you hide from." Malfoy said. He couldn't resist. Hermione narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, swinging out at Draco. He caught her hand and she countered. The two of them moved across the floor, sparring. Malfoy was mainly on the defensive, while Hermione lashed out at him.  
  
After about a minute Malfoy had realised this was a chance for Hermione to work off some of the stress that was obviously messing with her head, and began to hit back. He really started hitting back when Hermione got through his guard and punched him hard, right on the cheekbone.  
  
The two of them moved around the room, their movements a series of swift attacks and blocks. Somehow, though Malfoy hadn't the faintest idea how, Hermione had gotten behind him, and had kicked his knees forward, and wrapped her arm around his neck.  
  
"I told you to piss off." She hissed in his ear. Malfoy did nothing for a moment, and then straightened and threw Hermione over his shoulder. She landed with a thump, and Malfoy straddled her stomach, holding her hands down and leaning forward so she couldn't catch him with her legs.  
  
"Since when have I done what you told me to?" Malfoy said. "Are you quite finished?"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She stared at the ceiling over Malfoy's right shoulder. "Hermione!" Her mouth thinned to a line, and she didn't answer. "Granger, I'm tired of playing this game. You have to make up your mind what you want. Its Potter or me." That got her attention. Her brown eyes met his silver grey.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice little more than a whisper.  
  
"Oh please, Hermione. How many times have we kissed? You seemed to enjoy yourself. As far as I know, I'm the only one out of your friends who knows what you're really like."  
  
"You're not one of my friends. I hate you." Hermione said, looking away.  
  
"Who're you trying to convince?" Malfoy murmured.  
  
"Look, Draco! It isn't fair. I'm supposed have this great relationship with Harry, and you come and ruin it with your damn good looks and smooth talk! What was I meant to do?" Malfoy smiled. "What?"  
  
"You called me Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't kidding, Hermione." Hermione met his steel gaze again. "It's me or Potter. Make your choice." Malfoy waited, keeping her gaze locked by his.  
  
"You can't do this to me." She whispered.  
  
"Yes I can. And I am. I'm tired of playing stupid little games with you, Hermione. You have to make a choice. You can't keep changing your mind." Malfoy watched as something changed in Hermione's gaze.  
  
"Damn you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Too late, Hermione." Malfoy leaned down and kissed her gently. He watched as Hermione closed her eyes. Then he sat up and released her. He got off her and held out a hand. She opened her eyes, took it and he pulled her up.  
  
"Have you decided?" He asked. She nodded. "Who is it?" Hermione took a deep breath, and let it go.  
  
"I'm so confused." She said. Malfoy didn't say anything. There wasn't anything he could say. "But I cant do this anymore. You were right. I had to make a choice. And the least I could do was find someone who could spar with me that well. I used to kick Harry's ass!" Malfoy let a small smile slip onto his features. "I pick you, Malfoy, because you were right. You're the only one I trusted with who I really am, and what I really look like. I hope you're satisfied. You win." Malfoy took a step closer to Hermione. He grasped her shoulders. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I always do." Hermione laughed, and pushed him away.  
  
"So what was that thing with Quidditch?"  
  
"I let Potty win so his poor little record wouldn't be ruined."  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever." Hermione grinned and started up the stairs. Malfoy followed behind her and smacked her bottom. "No. Don't even start that." Hermione turned around on the stairs and looked at Draco. He was two steps down from her, and he was only a little smaller than she was.  
  
"Start what?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Don't just don't. And you know full well what I mean. No I have to go take a shower." Hermione ran up the stairs before Malfoy could do anything inappropriate again. 


	7. Midnight swimming

Around 2 am Malfoy woke up. He lay still for a moment, wondering why he was awake. Then he heard something moving.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered. He saw something freeze. "Is that you?"  
  
"Who else would it be?" She whispered back, but Draco was sure he could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"What are you doing."  
  
"Getting ready to go swimming." Draco sat up.  
  
"Why? It's 2 o'clock in the morning, Hermione."  
  
"I know." Hermione started heading for the door, and Draco put his arm out to stop the dark shape that moved past his bed, he caught her around the waist, and he could feel the slippery cloth of a bathing suit against his hand. He pulled her down so she sat on the edge of the bed, and he could just see her face in the near-darkness of the room.  
  
"So why are you going swimming now?" he asked, kissing her shoulder, which, surprisingly, he found was covered.  
  
"Moonlight swimming. It's great." Hermione said, tilting her head as Draco began kissing his way up her neck.  
  
"You are wearing far too much clothing." He complained.  
  
"It's only a bathing suit." She said with a quiet giggle.  
  
"One that covers your stomach, shoulder and neck. It's a bloody wet suit."  
  
"No it isn't. Are you coming?" Hermione pulled away from him and stood up.  
  
"Yeah. Give me a minute."  
  
"I'll wait outside." Hermione slipped through the door, and leaned against the wall beside it, waiting for him. He joined her after a few minutes, and the two of them slipped down the stairs.  
  
As Hermione passed through patches of moonlight coming from the skylights, Draco finally saw what she was wearing. The top part of the swimsuit looked like a wet suit. It was red, and reached down just above her bellybutton. The bottoms matched, and were high legged. Hermione's braids were pulled up in a knot at the back of her head, except for the few at the front that were too short. She was barefoot, and her legs looked like they went on forever.  
  
"So just how many swimsuits do you have?" He whispered.  
  
"A lot." Hermione answered, as she turned the key in the door. She didn't turn on the pool lights. Once Draco was through the door, she took the key out, shut the door, and put the key back in, so it was on the outside of the lock. She looked at him.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" she asked, and dove into the deep water. Draco rolled his eyes and followed her lead.  
  
"Swimming in the dark is so different." Hermione said from her position on the other side of the pool.  
  
"I can barely see you." Draco said.  
  
"That's what makes it so different." Hermione grinned. She slipped beneath the water with a betraying gurgle of water. She held her breath as she swam past Draco, who she could just about see treading water. She passed him, and touched the far wall and surfaced as slowly as she could. She watched Draco as he still faced the direction she had been in.  
  
"Draco." He spun, and nearly sank. She saw him see her, and smiled. The clouds moved away from the moon and the silver light shone on them both. Draco smiled, back, a shark smile, which made Hermione immediately turn and begin to haul herself out the pool. She was nearly out when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back in. She fell in with a laugh, and sank. She could feel Draco sinking with her - his body was pressed against her and his arm was around her waist. She relaxed against him, but then pulled away and surfaced. He spun her around in the water sending ripples flowing out from where they both stood.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He still stuck with his original thought. Hermione was definitely hot. The moonlight glistened on her wet skin, giving her a pale gold glow. He smiled at the thought.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not much." Draco leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. Her arms came up around his neck as she held his head to hers. Draco let his hands trail down her back to her waist, where he slipped them under the red tankini.  
  
"Tut tut Draco." Hermione drew back, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's bedtime." Hermione hoisted herself out of the pool and slipped inside.  
  
When Draco slipped into the bedroom, Hermione was already in bed, facing the wall.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you going to do about Potty?"  
  
"Potter. I don't know." Hermione murmured. She rolled over to face him, covered her eyes, and rolled back.  
  
"Never seen a guy naked Hermione?"  
  
"I'm no virgin, Malfoy. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd done better, though I bet dad thought I was." She said on after thought. "I hope he thought I was."  
  
"Now this is a surprise." Draco said. Hermione could hear the rustle of fabric from behind her. A smile spread across her face as she stared at the wall. "Goody-two-shoes Granger isn't a virgin? Who was your first? Potter? Weasel?"  
  
"They only wish." Hermione said, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"So who was it?"  
  
"Like I'm telling you. Get over it."  
  
"Touché." He said with a smirk, which was accompanied by the squeak of bedsprings. Hermione closed her eyes and let herself fall into sleep. 


	8. Visitors from Beyond

The two of them were messing around in the pool, splashing each other. Hermione was sliding down the slide, and Draco would promptly appear and dunk her. Or she would be sunbathing, and Draco would come and empty a cup of cold water over her, which would start a game of her chasing him around the pool, dripping wet and shrieking as she chased him around the pool.  
  
It was on one such occasion, when Hermione was chasing Draco around the pool. He had sprayed her with the hose pipe as she sunbathed. The only problem was, she had been asleep, and waking to freezing water on you was not Hermione's favourite way to wake up.  
  
"You little.I am going to curse you into oblivion!" She shrieked as she ran across the grass under the trees on the far side of the garden.  
  
"Now I'm scared, Miss We-cant-do-magic-till-we-go-back-to-school." Draco called as he ran ahead of her.  
  
"When you're in a hole, stop digging." Marina called out. Draco stopped and stuck his tongue out at Marina, who noticed he had picked up the habit from Hermione.  
  
"Gotcha, you arrogant stupid pig of a - let me go!" Hermione yelled. She had grabbed Draco from behind, only to have him spin in her grasp and grab her instead. He had swept her into his arms, and was walking over to the pool. Despite Hermione's struggles and complaints, she looked like she was enjoying herself.  
  
"And now, Miss Granger, it is time for you to meet your fate." Draco said in a deep dramatic voice that made Hermione giggle. He held her out over the pool like he was offering her up to something, and she immediately began wriggling and squirming.  
  
"Be still, Granger." He complained. "As I was saying, it is time for you to meet your fate."  
  
"Drop me in that water and you'll meet your fate, Draco Malfoy. And it wont be one that includes children." Hermione warned.  
  
"Any last words?" Draco asked. Hermione stilled.  
  
"Yes." She said nodding. "I love you." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Love you too, darling. Enjoy the water." And he released her. Hermione screamed, and reached out for anything. She grabbed his hands and pulled him in with her.  
  
The two of them hit the water with a splash that made Marina wince. Those two were going to have slap marks when they got out, that was if they stopped kissing long enough to notice the world around them. Since that afternoon in the basement, they seemed to have come to an agreement, which seemed to include a lot of kissing.  
  
A crash made Marina turn around. She walked into the living room and grinned. Harry and Ron were lying in a heap on her floor.  
  
"Well, what is the meaning of this?" she asked in a mock stern voice.  
  
"Ron, get off me." Harry grunted.  
  
"Sorry." Ron struggled to his feet, and Harry followed suit.  
  
"Hi Marina." Harry said cheerfully. Marina smiled.  
  
"Hi Harry." Hermione's shriek broke the air. Harry paled.  
  
"I wouldn't worry Harry. She's just in the pool." Harry nodded.  
  
"Sorry we didn't let you know we were coming." Ron said in a burst of unusual manners.  
  
"That's alright. Keeps me on my toes. You wanna go through? They're in the pool." Harry nodded and walked past her. But as soon as he was past Marina his face hardened. He did not like the idea of 'They're' at all. Hermione was his. 


	9. Sorry

Hermione pushed Draco away from her, and started splashing water at him. He growled at her, and she shrieked and began to swim away. He started after her, but she made it to the edge of the pool first. She pulled herself out, and turned to taunt him  
  
"Did poor little Drakie get water in his eyes?" She cooed. 'Drakie' simply held on to the edge, and braced himself to pull himself out.  
  
"Do you remember a certain can of coke that was very sticky and took you hours to wash out of your hair?"  
  
"No way. You wouldn't. You love me too much." Hermione started backing away, and Draco pulled himself half out of the pool, so he was just braced on the side. Hermione shrieked and ran, but hadn't gotten two steps, before she crashed into someone with enough force that it sent her sprawling on her back on the hot cement. "Ow." Hermione looked up. "Oh shit." Harry stood above her, his face cold and set and his eyes hard like emeralds.  
  
Hermione heard Draco pull himself fully out of the water, then come to stand right by her head. He held out his hand to her, and she took it.  
  
"Gonna leave your girlfriend lying on the ground?" Draco asked in a hard voice. He pulled Hermione up, and she stood, looking from one to the other, as Draco and Harry stared at each other.  
  
"I don't know, though it seems she has you to pick her up."  
  
"Well someone has to help her once in a while. You pretty much had a one way relationship didn't you, Potter? She does your homework, you have a great time with your little boyfriend there." Draco smirked. Ron took a step forward, but Harry put out his hand, stopping him.  
  
"Leave it." Harry said calmly. "She's made her choice."  
  
"Took her long enough, didn't it though? I was wondering how long she'd hide from you." Draco taunted.  
  
"Draco, please." Hermione said.  
  
"Shut up." Harry snapped at her.  
  
"Don't tell her to shut up." Draco snarled.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy."  
  
"Nah, I prefer Hermione. Thanks for the offer though." Draco smirked. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Didn't waste any time did you?" He asked slowly.  
  
"I never slept with him." Hermione said calmly. She was not going to fall apart.  
  
"Yeah, and my dad just one twenty thousand galleons." Ron sneered.  
  
"It's a good thing, then isn't it Weasel. Never were rolling in it, were you? Parents must have missed the Sex Ed class that talked about contraception." Draco raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Stop it! All of you!" Hermione burst out. "Draco, be quiet. We don't need your snarky comments. Same with you Ron. Listen Harry. I did not sleep with Draco. I never have, and if he keeps up with his current behaviour, I never will. However." Hermione paused to take a breath.  
  
"You've been cheating on me with him." Harry pointed out.  
  
"More or less, yes. I know I shouldn't have, but it happened, and we can't go back. But, I can't lead you on."  
  
"You're breaking up with me."  
  
"That's what it looks like, Wonder Boy."  
  
"I though I told you to keep your mouth shut." Hermione said, rounding on Draco. He shut up.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I am. Because I feel about Draco what I don't feel about you, and I refuse to drag you along for the ride when I should have told you. So I'm sorry. Can we still stay friends?"  
  
"What planet are you living on Granger? We stopped being friends when you kissed him." Hermione looked Harry in the eye, then slowly nodded.  
  
"Alright." She said in a calm voice. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I understand. I'm just sorry you feel that way."  
  
"It is your own fault Granger." Harry said, his voice icy.  
  
"So you say, Potter. Now, since we have that covered, can you please leave?"  
  
"Gladly. Wouldn't want to stay here that much longer. Come on Ron." Harry turned, and Ron stayed for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Why, Hermione?" He asked. She just shook her head.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled from the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry to lose you, Ron." Hermione said sadly.  
  
"You haven't lost me." Ron stepped forward to give her a hug, but she stepped back.  
  
"Don't, Ron. Harry won't talk to you either. This was my fault. You shouldn't be punished. I'll see you at school."  
  
"Yeah. See you." Ron said. He smiled slightly, and Hermione smiled back. "Don't let Malfoy change you too much, got me?"  
  
"Gotcha." Bye." Ron turned and headed into the house. Hermione stood and watched them; two dim figures in the living room, and the green flare then die twice. When it had died down for the second time, Hermione turned and ran. Her feet hit the cement, and Draco watched as she climbed the ladder to the highest board, ran out and jumped. 


	10. ice cream

Soz it took a while, I went on holiday 4 the weekend, and am now burnt. Oh well.  
  
Draco stood outside their bedroom door, and hesitated. He wanted to talk to Hermione, but he didn't want to intrude. He let his breath go in a sigh and knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Come in." He pushed the door open, and saw Hermione silhouetted against the window. She was only a shadow in the dim room.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He simply walked up to her and stood beside her at the window. The two of them watched out the window. Not looking at anything in particular.  
  
Hermione shifted slightly, and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder. "Thank you." She murmured.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"For once you didn't say anything."  
  
"That's okay. I didn't think you needed it rubbing in."  
  
"Insightful." There was a tinge of sarcasm in her voice. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. She gave a tiny smile, and he leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
Two hours later, the two of them sat on Draco's bed, backs against the wall, staring at the opposite wall, and the mess Hermione left behind her every morning.  
  
"Who would've thought you'd be so messy?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hmm." Hermione said. She couldn't say much else - she had half a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream on her lap, and a spoonful of the stuff in her mouth.  
  
"Feel better now?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione swallowed. "Much, thanks. How did you."  
  
"Stash. It's great when you're feeling depressed."  
  
"I know. But what would you be depressed about?"  
  
"With a father like Lucius? I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Nah, doesn't matter. I'm kinda used to it, and I'm so much better now that I have ice cream." Hermione giggled.  
  
"What?" Draco said, with mock hurt.  
  
"The idea of you eating ice cream and watching chick flicks in your room when your dad's mad."  
  
"Miss I-had-to-ask-Draco-Malfoy-for-ice-cream."  
  
"I didn't ask. You gave. There's a difference."  
  
"I suppose." Draco said dubiously with a slight frown.  
  
Hermione scraped out the bottom of the contained and held the full spoon out to Draco. He opened his mouth obligingly and Hermione rolled her eyes and she spoon fed him, then left the spoon in his mouth.  
  
"You know." She said suddenly, after about ten minutes.  
  
"Lots of things." He answered snidely. Hermione ignored him.  
  
"I'm glad I broke up with Harry."  
  
"Oh?" Draco said, instantly on his guard.  
  
"Oh calm down. I cant be bothered to cry."  
  
"Okay.why?"  
  
"You were right, about me hiding from him. It is such a relief not to have to any more."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione rolled over so she was sitting on her knees.  
  
"You are such a stuck up pig!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But you love me anyway."  
  
"You better hope so." Hermione grumbled, sitting back.  
  
"Just think of it this way. You don't have to hide anymore. You don't have to hide anything."  
  
"Which is a lot of stress off my shoulders."  
  
"You see? It all works out for the best."  
  
"Mr Optimistic."  
  
"Of course. You need to get out more."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. We can go to Dark Angels."  
  
"Dark Angels?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Never been before?" Draco was honestly surprised.  
  
"Hardly. How was I gonna manage it without totally showing everyone what I was like? I mean honestly."  
  
"True. Oh well. Tomorrow night I'll take you out. We've been stuck here for most of the summer anyway. We both need to get out more."  
  
"That's true." Hermione said with a nod.  
  
"Well then. I hope you have something to wear."  
  
"I'll just have to go shopping." Hermione said with a bright smile.  
  
"Kill me now." Draco said, shaking his head in dispair. 


	11. Dark Angels

Okay, this is ur little sex bit, except that I am so totally crap at writing that, not 2 mention the fact it feels really weird writing it, u'll just have 2 ignore that fact it's crap and just come to the assumption they slept together and that's it. K?  
  
"Aunt Marina! I'm back!" Hermione yelled as she walked in the door.  
  
"Good. Any luck?"  
  
"Lots. Here's your card back."  
  
"Did you max it?"  
  
"Would I? No. But I'm glad you're not strapped for cash. There were these gorgeous boots. Then there were the trousers. Plus the new skirt and top. There was that lovely suede full-length coat."  
  
"Enough!" Marina said with a laugh.  
  
"Kidding about the coat. Got a nice jacket though."  
  
"I'm glad for you. You need to get ready though, Draco's been moaning about how long it takes you to shop, and now he's got to complain about how long it takes to get ready."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Hermione dutifully headed up the stairs, carrying all her bags.  
  
She opened the door, nudging it wide with her shoulder.  
  
"Finally!" Draco exclaimed, jumping off the bed. "How long do you take?"  
  
"Long enough for me to get something to wear. Out. I need to get ready."  
  
"We've got two hours!" Draco protested.  
  
"Exactly. Now shoo!" Draco grabbed his book and let Hermione shepherd him out the door. She smiled at him, then shut it in his face.  
  
An hour and a half later, Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror and frowned.  
  
She was wearing a black wrap around miniskirt, knee high lace up boots with 2-inch heels, a black crop top with a red net shirt over the top. Her hair was in a high ponytail, pulled back from her face and tumbling down her back. Her makeup was black and red, with red eyeshadow and deep red lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara. Her nails were still black and red from a couple of weeks ago, and she had rough wooden black bead bracelets on.  
  
"Hmm. It's missing something." Hermione saw Marina standing in the doorway, reflected by the mirror. "I know." Marina disappeared and returned a minute later carrying a black hematite choker. She fastened it around Hermione's neck, and patted her shoulders. "There you go, hon, now get downstairs before Draco goes without you."  
  
"Let him try it." Hermione said with a grin. "Thanks Aunt Marina." Hermione kissed her on the cheek and then ran past her and down the stairs.  
  
She saw Draco sitting on the couch, channel surfing. "You gonna sit there all night?" Draco jumped up and very obviously let his eyes roam up and down her outfit.  
  
"Enough Draco. We have to go." Hermione said briskly. She kept her eyes off him, although her initial glance was enough to set her heart pounding. Damn, he was fit!  
  
"Says you, who have just spent an hour and a half getting ready." Draco sneered.  
  
"Get over it." Hermione shot back. Draco opened the door and bowed.  
  
"Milady?" He asked politely. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"You are such a bloody idiot." She said. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded. He rolled his eyes then pulled her towards him and kissed her soundly. When he drew back, Hermione smiled. "I change my mind."  
  
"Good." Draco said smugly. Hermione hit him, and then stuck her wand hand out to hail the Knight Bus. It appeared, bright purple as always, and Hermione and Draco got on and sat down on one of the beds, and waited as they appeared in some country place far from anywhere.  
  
"Finally! I thought we would never get here!" Draco muttered as he and Hermione got off the bus.  
  
"Don't be a baby. We're not even that late." Hermione said, walking past him towards the entrance to the club. Draco rolled her eyes and followed her in.  
  
The club was dimly lit, and shadows ruled. Smoke danced in front of the few lights there were, a heavy mist in the club. The music was very loud, and Hermione felt at once nervous and confident at the same time. Draco's arm slipped around her nearly bare waist.  
  
"You okay?" he half-yelled in her ear.  
  
"Great!" She yelled back. The two of them made their way over to the bar, and sat on the barstools. The club wasn't overly full yet, but the night was barely started.  
  
"What do you want?" the bartender asked. He wasn't bad looking, Hermione noticed.  
  
"Beer." Draco said.  
  
"Watermelon Bacardi breezer." Hermione added. Draco looked at her inquisitively. "I start light. Stops me having a huge hangover." Draco shrugged.  
  
"If you say so." Draco said. He paid the bartender, and he and Hermione sat holding the bottles as they watched the few people on the dance floor.  
  
"I do."  
  
Two hours later, Hermione was intoxicated enough that her normal prudent barriers were ready to be crossed. Draco, who had no such barriers, watched in amusement as a slow smile slid over Hermione's face at the song.  
  
It was 'Is this Real?' by Lisa Hall. Hermione pulled Draco out onto the dance floor, leaving the bottles behind on the bar. The two of them danced up to each other, performing shameless moves that, if Hermione had been any less intoxicated, would have made her blush. Both of them enjoyed themselves, Hermione far more than she would like to admit.  
  
"Uh oh." Draco murmured in Hermione's ear as his hands strayed over her body while enjoying the feel of her back against his chest.  
  
"What?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Potty's here." Hermione stiffened. "Don't let him get to you baby."  
  
"He was my friend for so long." Hermione muttered.  
  
"I know hun, but you can't base your life around him, okay?"  
  
"I know." The song changed to Trapt: When all is Said and Done, and Hermione pulled away from Draco a little so she could dance better. Draco forced down his twinge of disappointment. "Smile love." Hermione chided, and Draco smiled obligingly.  
  
They passed the rest of the night dancing, drinking and dancing. After that first mention of Harry neither Draco nor Hermione thought about him, although Hermione was initially a bit annoyed that Harry seemed quite at home at Dark Angels and yet had never brought her here.  
  
The two of them stumbled, fairly drunk, into Marina's house at around 4am. They made it halfway up the stairs before Hermione tripped. Giggling insanely, Hermione sat on the stairs while Draco stood above her and watched. "Come on 'Mione." He said finally, offering his hand.  
  
"Coming." Hermione stood up, still clutching Draco's hand, and walked towards their room, pulling Draco behind her. She opened the door and pulled him through, turning and kissing him before he'd even gotten through the door. He reacted immediately, his arms wrapping around her and pulling closer while his tongue probed her mouth. Hermione twined her fingers in his hair, holding his mouth against her and grinding her hips against him.  
  
"Hermione." Draco groaned as she pulled away for air. His hands slid down her sides, over her hips, holding her as tight against him as possible.  
  
"Hmm?" Draco's mouth moved to her neck, and Hermione let her head fall back, exposing her neck to him more fully.  
  
"You sure about this?" He pulled back and looked her in the eye. Hermione felt herself sinking in the grey depths and pulled herself back sharply.  
  
"Never been more sure in my life." Hermione whispered. Draco leaned down and kissed her, and slipped his fingers under the hem of her top, and began working it up as Hermione undid the buttons of his black shirt. He pulled the two tops over Hermione's head and she slipped the black shirt off his shoulders, revealing his very nice Quidditch playing chest.  
  
He claimed her mouth, and let his hands trail down her sides to the fastening to her miniskirt, while her fingers worked busily on belt buckle and then the fastening of his black jeans. Draco walked her backwards, until the back of her legs hit the bed and she fell back, Draco on top of her.  
  
The rest of their clothes soon were discarded, and Hermione was experiencing a wealth of feelings that were previously denied to her virgin self. It was fairly obvious Draco wasn't a virgin - okay, it was blatantly, blindly stick-it-up-in-neon-letters obvious that Draco wasn't a virgin, which more than made up for Hermione's lack of expertise.  
  
In short, neither got much sleep that night.  
  
Done! Yes, I know that was an incredibly bad little bit, but you'll just have to get over it. But I know what's gonna happen in the future, which is kinda cool, so just bear with me. 


	12. Sharing rooms

I'm so sorry this and the last chappie took so long. Between writers block and camping I have had no time. Then the comp got a virus.u get the idea.  
  
"Get up sleepy head."  
  
"Fuck off." Draco rolled his eyes and gently turned Hermione over. She flung her arm over her eyes, and tried to roll back to face the wall.  
  
"We have to get ready 'Mione."  
  
" I thought I told you to fuck off?" Hermione grumbled.  
  
"You did love." Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione muttered something against his mouth, but wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. Then Draco pulled away.  
  
"Get up!" He stripped the covers off her, leaving her in a red strappy top and black boxers.  
  
"Damn you, Malfoy! It's cold!"  
  
"It isn't. Don't make me get a cup of cold water."  
  
"You are such a horrible person!" Hermione groaned as she sat up. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I am fucking cold."  
  
"Aw." Draco sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. Hermione leaned back against him. "You still have to get up, you know."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should."  
  
"How bout we have to go to school today at its nine am, which means you have roughly forty-five minutes to get completely packed and ready?"  
  
"What!!!" Hermione leapt out of bed, nimbly jumping over piles of her clothing. Draco's trunk was already packed and ready, sitting primly in the corner. Hers, on the other hand, was not. Her clothes were scattered everywhere, and the trunk itself was actually lying on its side, buried. "Scourio." Hermione commanded, and her bed made itself. She then lugged her trunk over and put it on the bed. She began chucking books in carefully, then started emptying the chest of drawers (not that there was much in it) into the trunk. For once, Hermione was tidy, and Draco could see she was slipping into her 'Hogwarts Hermione' persona. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Don't go all normal on me now." He murmured into her neck. Hermione laughed, and turned in his arms, rising on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips.  
  
"So sorry. But if I'm messy when I pack this, it'll take forever for the creases to come out."  
  
"Magic, love. It's what we do."  
  
"I know. But I'd rather have one less thing to worry about, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, true. And God knows we'll cause a commotion when we arrive. You still haven't taken your braids out."  
  
"I'm doing that this morning. I'll wash the wrinkles out."  
  
"Atta girl." Draco kissed her again, then she pulled away and turned back to her packing.  
  
By 9.30 she had packed everything, which left fifteen minutes to go through the shower, get dressed, put makeup on, and hope to god her hair was alright. Not to mention eat.  
  
At twenty to ten, Draco sat downstairs, eating donuts and mentally betting that Hermione wouldn't make it.  
  
"She'll make it, you know." Marina said form across the table.  
  
"She wont. She takes forever in the shower."  
  
"She will. She's got a reason to get out, you know. I bet you ten galleons she's downstairs and ready on the stroke of quarter to."  
  
"Done." The two of them shook hands, and Draco congratulated himself on gaining the easiest ten galleons ever.  
  
Quarter to chimed on the grandfather clock and Draco glanced at Marina in triumph. She just shrugged.  
  
"I cant believe you doubted me." Draco jumped nearly out of his skin. Hermione laughed, gingerly touching his slicked back hair. "I thought you'd grown out of that hairstyle. Honestly. It was fine when you were twelve. You are now seventeen."  
  
"Well excuse me, little miss - whoa!"  
  
"Little miss whoa? For crying out loud, Draco, if you're losing your touch I'm going back to Harry." Hermione slid into her chair, and Draco just goggled at her. Her braids were out, leaving dark brown hair with red streaks, which had been layered and fell around her face onto her shoulders. Her skirt was just below mid-thigh, and her shirt was a tiny bit tight. Not enough to be slutty, enough that the world knew Hermione had physical assets. Her tie was loosely tied around her neck, and her grey jumped was slung over the back of the chair. She wore skin-tone thin tights, and low-heeled pumps. Her makeup was toned down to just mascara, blusher, lip gloss and pale brown eye shadow.  
  
"Not little miss whoa. Just whoa ought to do it." Draco managed to get out.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. You don't look so bad either. The Slytherin uniform really suits you. You'd look awful as a Gryffindor."  
  
"Back at you, only the other way around."  
  
"I'd look great as a Slytherin." Hermione protested.  
  
"With red streaks in your hair? Not likely."  
  
"Fair enough, but green or silver streaks would just look wrong."  
  
"What have you got against green or silver?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Nothing except the fact that no one should have those colour streaks in their hair. It would look awful."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Good. I'm glad you bow down to my rightness."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
This conversation continued in the car, for most of the fifty minute journey to London. Then, when Hermione realised they were beginning to repeat themselves, she ended it, by simply assuming her haughty look and not answering. Draco simply assumed he'd won.  
  
At the train station, the two said goodbye to Marina, promised to write, then went through the barriers. That's when Draco noticed the Head Girl badge on Hermione's robes.  
  
"When did you become Head Girl?" he asked, half accusatory. And why am I not head boy? Hermione looked down at the red and gold badge proudly.  
  
"When we got the letters about books and stuff. Why arent you wearing your badge?"  
  
"Because I didn't get one, love." Hermione stopped suddenly, causing several students to have to go around her.  
  
"You didn't get one? So who the hell is Head Boy? You were top in our year except for me, and I obviously cant get Head Boy."  
  
"Obviously." Draco agreed with a grin.  
  
"I wonder who is Head Boy then. God, it could be anyone. Ick."  
  
"Ick?"  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Ah. Yes. Ick."  
  
"Big Ick."  
  
"Huge Ick."  
  
"Ginormous Ick."  
  
"Stupendous Ick."  
  
"Let's shut up now."  
  
"Lets."  
  
The two of them boarded the train, stashed their trunks and sat down, the two of them taking all of the compartment space, since they both insisted on having their feet up, which took up pretty much all the seating space.  
  
"There's an empty compartment here! Oh." Ginny walked in, took one look around, and stopped still.  
  
"Hey Gin." Hermione said. She stood up. "Long time no see."  
  
"No shit girl. What's this I hear about you cheating Harry for ferret boy?"  
  
"Just that, I guess."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Really." Ginny hugged her.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, Mione, but you go girl! And thanks so much! Having Harry single improves my chances so much!"  
  
"I know Gin. Have at it! Good luck." Hermione withdrew.  
  
"I better go before they catch up with me." Ginny said. She glanced at Draco. "Hey Ferret Boy."  
  
"Hi She-Weasel." Draco said, not looking up from his book. Ginny looked slightly shocked, then grinned.  
  
"Bye Gin."  
  
"Bye." Ginny walked out the compartment, and Hermione sat back down. She heard Ginny telling Ron and Harry the compartment was full, and heard them reply that there was space for all of them, so what the hell was Ginny on about?  
  
They found out. Ron walked in, saw Draco and Hermione, and backed out, trying to stop Harry seeing. Hermione gave a little wave, which Ron replied to. Harry came in anyway, took one look and left, but not before Hermione saw the Head Boy badge on his robes.  
  
When the compartment was actually empty and quiet again, Hermione spoke. "Harry's Head Boy."  
  
"Damn." Draco said, not looking up.  
  
"Is that book that interesting?" Hermione asked, standing up and going over to where Draco was reclining on the red seat. Draco looked up, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you feeling neglected, love?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Aw." Draco put down the book, and drew Hermione onto his lap. He began kissing her neck, and she tilted her head back.  
  
"I cant believe I have to live with Harry." Hermione complained. Draco pulled away.  
  
"You do, don't you."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"That too."  
  
(A/N soz about time lapses, I have a bit I wanna write but it doesn't come for another term, so forgive me, ok?)  
  
When they arrived at school, they managed to get a carriage to themselves.  
  
"I cant believe I have to spend most of my time with Harry." Hermione complained.  
  
"Hmm." Draco said, still reading.  
  
"What the fuck are you reading?" Hermione demanded, snatching the book from him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh for god's sakes Draco. I would say grow up but you aren't even old enough to buy this sort of thing."  
  
"Big deal. Now unless you're into voyeurism, give it back."  
  
"Ugh!" Hermione threw it at him.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with it."  
  
"You're disgusting." Hermione stared out the window, and it started to rain.  
  
During the feast, Hermione sat on one side of Ron, with Harry on the other side. Neither boys talked to her. It didn't really matter though, what with Lavender chatting non-stop, Parvati drooling over some guy in Ravenclaw, and a fairly civilised conversation with Neville.  
  
After the feast Professor McGonagall led Harry and Hermione up the stairs to the Head Boy/Girl suite. She looked like she was about to cry, and frankly, Hermione had neither the time nor the patience for it. "I'd just like you both to know how proud I am of you." The teacher sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a red handkerchief. Hermione forced a tight smile onto her face. "The password is Lion." McGonagall hurried away, still sniffing and dabbing her eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and went in.  
  
"Oh for fuck's sakes!" she swore, and clapped a hand over her eyes. The entire common room was decked out in red and gold, and was worse than the Gryffindor common room. She felt her way over to her door, and pushed it open. She peeked through her fingers, only to swear again. Reaching for her wand, she bleached the room of colour, and only opened her eyes again when the room was a horrible shade of offwhite. "Why why why why?" Hermione repeated as she fixed her room. She turned the bed and all its drapes black, same with the rest of the furniture, and the walls a dark red. She spelled the ceiling so it was like the ceiling of the great hall (A/N wouldn't that be so cool?) and let herself relax.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Hermione ate in silence, reading. When she finally did look up, Draco was staring at her. Hermione smiled, and Draco winked. Hermione stuck her tongue out and then got up and left. She had barely gone out the hall when a hand clapped down on her shoulder. She was spun around and felt a mouth press bruisingly against her own.  
  
"Draco - god!" Hermione pulled herself away. "Oh shit. Harry!" Hermione broke away from the dark haired man.  
  
"What the fuck?" She demanded.  
  
"You were mine, Hermione. Mine."  
  
"I was and still am my own. Neither you nor Draco own me. Draco seems to grasp that concept. You cant. That is why it is him and me now, not you and me." Harry slapped at her, and sent Hermione reeling to the floor. He knelt by her and drew back his hand again, but before Hermione could react, Harry was stopped.  
  
"Touch her again and I will fucking kill you." A cold deadly voice behind Harry spoke. Hermione rolled away from under Harry and stood, brushing herself off.  
  
"This is none of your business, Malfoy." "Actually, it is. She's my girlfriend."  
  
"She's mine!" Harry roared, spinning around, and slamming his fist into Draco's face.  
  
"Harry stop it!" Hermione cried, running and getting between them.  
  
"Move Hermione!"  
  
"No!" Hermione lashed out, and Harry reeled backwards, clutching his broken nose. He stared up at the two of them. Malfoy with his bloody nose, and Hermione with a red hand print on her cheek and blazing eyes. "Harry. You need to get over us. There is no us anymore. I'm sorry, but I made my choice."  
  
"So you have little traitor." Harry spat.  
  
"As you say."  
  
Another chapter done. The next chapter is probably gonna cover the entire september to christmas term, because after that I have something I really want to do, and I cant do it if I leave it much later, because I'll forget bits or I wont be bothered etc etc. 


	13. autumn term

Hey. This chapter is basically gonna encompass most of the autumn term, if not all, because I need something to happen between x-mas and easter so I'm just gonna be a bit vague about this term.  
  
Harry and Hermione soon worked out an agreement - each ignored the other unless is was necessary they spoke together, like when almost every single teacher thought it would be a wonderful idea to pair them together. Ron had a hard time of it, since two of his best friends refused to talk to each other unless on a working basis.  
  
Draco thought the three were quite amusing, unless Ron or Harry made an even slightly flirtatious move towards Hermione, because then he got possessive and jealous, even though it didn't actually mean anything. Hermione had to talk to him more than once about that.  
  
Term progressed as usual - meaning that Hermione and Draco were top of all their classes, Harry and Ron fooled around. Harry still didn't talk to Hermione, who didn't care because she was having a wonderful time with Draco, who did truly love her. And to top it off, Ron harboured a secret envy of Harry for being Head Boy, and for Draco, for loving Hermione and having her love him back. For all his actions, Ron loved Hermione almost as much as Draco did.  
  
At the end of one transfiguration lesson just after half term, Professor McGonagall called Hermione back.  
  
"Miss Granger, we have been offered an opportunity to send you on an exchange program. How would you feel about that?"  
  
"Really? That would be so cool!" Hermione temporarily forgot she was seventeen and not twelve. "I mean, okay. When is it?"  
  
McGonagall smiled. "Between Christmas and Easter."  
  
"An entire term?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. You will go to Beauxbaxtons, and the Head Girl from Beauxbaxtons would come here, and take your place."  
  
"So I'd be Head Girl there and she'd be Head Girl here?"  
  
"Exactly. What do you think?"  
  
"How long do I have to decide?"  
  
"A couple of weeks yet. Though I must say Miss Granger, this is an excellent opportunity for you both. Miss Evesham has already agreed to come here, so we're just waiting on your decision."  
  
"Mine? No pressure then?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"None whatsoever." McGonagall replied with a small smile. Hermione stared at her. Stuffy Prof. McGonagall was just sarcastic. Holy shit. What the hell was the world coming to?  
  
"I'll go." Hermione said quickly. McGonagall frowned.  
  
"Are you sure? Don't you want to think about it?"  
  
"No, I know I want to go. And if I wait, my friends will convince me it's a terrible idea then I wont go and I'll be terribly disappointed."  
  
"I see." The teacher nodded.  
  
"What about uniform and all that stuff?"  
  
"Beauxbaxtons is paying for yours, and Hogwarts is paying for Miss Evesham's uniform."  
  
"Oh! Alright, I guess. Books?"  
  
"Same. They can be put in the library as spares afterwards. It's all taken care of, Miss Granger. You'll be told what you need otherwise."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"You need to get to your next lesson, Miss Granger."  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Hermione smiled as she left the classroom.  
  
Two weeks later, Draco caught up with her in the library. She was poring over a book on Ancient Runes.  
  
"Hey love." He said from behind her. He bent down and pressed a kiss against her neck.  
  
"Where have you been hiding? I haven't seen you in weeks. Literally." Hermione complained, stretching her arms out behind her and wrapping them around Draco's head.  
  
"I've been very busy. Your birthday is tomorrow love. I couldn't let you get away with silly little presents." Draco said smugly. Hermione turned her head to look at him properly.  
  
"Oh really? And this took two weeks?"  
  
"Not really. But you have a habit of getting me to tell you secrets that I don't want to, so I didn't want to risk seeing you."  
  
"So I'm a risk now am I? I have a surprise for you too, though I don't think you'll like it much."  
  
"What?" Draco asked seriously, coming around to sit opposite her.  
  
"I'm spending the spring term at Beauxbaxtons." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"What?!?!" Draco yelled. Madame Pince came bustling over.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is going on?" she demanded.  
  
"Sorry Madame Pince." Draco said humbly.  
  
"So you should be. Another outburst like that and you'll be banned from the library." She scolded. Draco nodded apologetically. Madame Pince huffed once more and bustled away.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, you're spending Spring term at Beauxbaxtons?" Draco hissed.  
  
"Exactly what I said. I told you you wouldn't like it."  
  
"No kidding." Draco frowned. "Why?"  
  
"The opportunity came up. And it's a good one. Please understand, Draco." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Oh I understand alright. Doesn't mean I like it." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thank you!" she exclaimed. She leaned over to kiss him, but he turned his face and she barely brushed his cheek. He stood abruptly.  
  
"I have to go." He said, and stood. He strode out of the library, and Hermione watched dismayed, before she hung her head in her hand and groaned.  
  
"What's this about you going to Beauxbaxtons?" Harry demanded as he entered their common room a couple of days later. Hermione was curled up in front of the fire reading.  
  
"What do you care?" Hermione asked, looking up. Harry was still annoyingly good looking, and right now he was giving her a look she was sure many girls would have killed for.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"a) you didn't need to know. b) you don't care anyway. You hate me remember? And c) how the hell did you find out anyway?"  
  
"Malfoy told me."  
  
"What!" Hermione stood, spilling the book and red blanket that had been wrapped around her to the floor.  
  
"Your boyfriend told me, and asked me to beat sense into you."  
  
"I seriously resent that. Its none of his bloody business."  
  
"It's mine though. Am I meant to just be Head Boy alone?"  
  
"I was never Head Boy, Harry. And anyway. The Head Girl from Beaxbaxtons is coming here. She's called somebody Evesham, and I'm sure you'll get on fine."  
  
"I don't want you to go." Harry said stubbornly.  
  
"Harry, why do you care?" Hermione asked gently, coming up to him. She didn't get too close though.  
  
"Look. I know I've been horrible to you all term, but I like having you here. I also like the fact you've not been as horrible to me as I have been to you."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"I want to apologise." Harry said quickly. Hermione took a step back, surprised "I should have said that before, but I didn't. And I'm sorry for that too."  
  
"God, Harry. I mean -"  
  
"You don't have to accept if you don't want to. I know I've been awful."  
  
"Not accept.Shit Harry! I've been waiting for this all summer!" Hermione exclaimed, and hugged Harry tightly. "I'm really sorry about not telling you about Draco sooner. I should have, I know. And that was no way for you to find out. But I didn't know you were coming, and I didn't expect anything to happen until term, and I made a proper idiot of us both and I'm sorry." Hermione babbled. Harry grinned and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. It's all good." He said.  
  
"Thanks. And I AM going to Beauxbaxtons, no matter what you say. It's a brilliant opportunity, and I'm not going to miss it because I'm stuck with a Head Boy who cant manage without me and a particularly moody boyfriend who cant bear to let me out of his sight." Harry was silent for a moment.  
  
"You've got a point there." He conceded finally.  
  
"What, that you're incompetent?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No that your boyfriend is moody and can't seem to function without you."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"If you like. Why do you want to go, anyway?"  
  
"Why?! For fuck's sakes, Harry! It is one of the most amazing opportunities I am ever likely to have!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling back out of his arms.  
  
"What about your NEWTs?" Harry asked.  
  
"They're studying for them too, you know. I'll be just fine. It's only for one term, Harry. I'm not going away forever. And anyway, I've already given my answer - I cant change my mind now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really really. Now, I have to go and have a shower, okay?"  
  
"If you're asking."  
  
"I'm not, I'm telling you Mr Head Boy." Harry laughed. Hermione grinned and went to have her shower.  
  
"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were going to Beauxbaxtons!" Ron caught her coming out of Potions.  
  
"Who told you?" Hermione said tiredly. Between her boyfriend and her ex, they could out-gossip Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"First Harry. Then by Malfoy, would you believe? Seems they can't convince you to stay."  
  
"So what makes you think you can?" Hermione asked, walking away.  
  
"The fact I'm one of your best friends." Ron said, catching up.  
  
"Ron, Draco is the guy I love, Harry is one of my best friends. They couldn't manage it."  
  
The guy she loves. Ron pulled his self together. "Okay you might have a point there."  
  
"I know I have a point there." Hermione grinned, then stopped at the doorway to the Arithmancy classroom. "I'll see you later, Ron." She grinned, and went inside. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're not going to Beauxbaxtons, Hermione. We wont let you." Ron said, cornering Hermione by the Transfiguration classroom, where Hermione had been having a meeting with Professor McGonagall about her leaving. Ron was flanked by Harry and Draco, although Draco looked like he wished he was anywhere else but here.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what are you planning on doing? Tying me up?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"If it works." Ron said.  
  
"Oh please. I am so tired of this. Harry and Draco, I thought you understood, even if you were mad at me about it. And Ron, just get over it. I'm not leaving forever, you will see me again. It's just like the summer holidays. Hell, it isn't even as long as the summer. I'm going, staying for a term, coming back. It isn't a big deal. Really."  
  
"But Hermione -"  
  
"Weasley, just leave it. If you push her she'll end up hurting your feelings and going anyway." Draco said tiredly. "I have work to do. Good luck. You'll need it." Draco said with a frown, and he walked away.  
  
"Fat lot of good he did. Mind you, he is a Malfoy." Ron sneered.  
  
"You know what, Ron? Just fuck off. I don't care if you don't want me to go. I'm tired of being your fucking mother, sister, homework helper etc. For once in the last seven years, I'd like to be myself for myself for a change. You can go to hell and take your little crush with you, okay? Because I am sick of your little selfish jealous games!" Hermione flared, and ran off. Ron was taken aback, and like Draco had predicted, his feelings were hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier." Harry said. He slowly approached Hermione as she folded one of the red blankets on the couch in their common room.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Hermione said listlessly. It did. Hell, it hurt like hell that no one understood.  
  
"Yeah it does. You're upset. So it matters." Hermione was reminded strongly of the times when she and Harry went out.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione turned around. Harry approached her and enveloped her in a hug. Hermione sighed into his chest and hugged him back. She was glad they were back to being friends. Harry pulled back slightly, and caught her eyes. His green eyes were dark, and the pupils were dark swirling pools. Suddenly he lowered her head and kissed her harshly, pressing her lips against her teeth, and fighting his way into her mouth with his tongue. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling back. Harry was a lot stronger than she was, and he pulled her back flush against him, ravaging her mouth. Finally, Hermione wrenched herself back, stamped on Harry's foot as hard as she could, silently apologising for the hardness of stacked heels, and slammed an uppercut into his chin, which snapped his head back. The shock of both injuries loosened his grip, and Hermione wrenched herself away and fled.  
  
She ran into the rain, not caring that she wasn't wearing a coat or even her jumper, and the pouring rain was plastering her hair and shirt to her skin, and the wet wool of her skirt was scratching her legs. She ran as fast and hard as she could, her breath coming in gasps, and the cold rain stinging her bruised lips like minuscule wasp stings. When she slowed down, panting and holding her side in an effort to ease her painful stitch, she found herself in the middle of the empty Quidditch pitch. It seemed huge against her tiny figure standing in the middle of the grass. "I should have known. I thought it sounded like before." Hermione spoke aloud, listening even as her voice was drowned out by the pouring rain and thunder booming ominously from the other side of the lake.  
  
The lake. Hermione walked towards it, ignoring the fact that goosebumps had raised on her flesh and her teeth were clattering together like a tiny tinny train. As she walked up the muddy path she half-heartedly noticed the mud splashes up her legs and on her white socks and polished black shoes. She also noticed she didn't give a damn. She saw a rock that stuck up beside the lake, one many girls used for sunbathing, and scrambled up it, ignoring the grazes on her knees and the sharp wet gravel that dug into the palms of her hand. Eventually she stood upon it, and she felt freer that she had in months. She stood alone, the wind teasing at her rain- soaked hair and skirt. Lightning reflected against the stormy lake. Lightning hits the highest point. Hermione thought. For once, she didn't care. She didn't care if she got the shock of her life, because it wasn't enough payment for the freedom and truth she was experiencing here. Alone, in the rain above the lake and away from school and school-related babble, she felt herself pulsing through. She could actually be her - the her that didn't require gothy/slutty clothes to exist, the her that no one knew, not even her. Now, she could be so truly her, that she didn't know herself. She simply was. And it was exhilarating. Hermione felt a laugh bubble up inside her, and she just let it free. It echoed off the castle, off the lake, off the surrounding mountains.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Shit! What the fuck is- Hermione spun, and saw Professor McGonagall running down the path. Her feet kept spinning, and she fell off the rock with a shriek. She stopped with a jerk and looked up to see Draco's pale face looking down at her. He gently put her down, and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"You can go wherever the hell you want, Hermione. Just promise you'll never scare me like that again!" He whispered harshly into her hair.  
  
"I was so free." Hermione replied into his ear.  
  
"Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Miss Granger! What in Merlin's name were you doing?" McGonagall stormed.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor." Hermione said. McGonagall stopped and peered at Hermione's face in the dim light.  
  
"Child, no matter what you seek, you mustn't risk your life in gaining it." Hermione nodded.  
  
"I know professor."  
  
"And you're going away the day after tomorrow, and I don't think you would really like a cold to be going with. Mr Malfoy, would you escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Of course professor." Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and steered back towards the school.  
  
In the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey fussed over Hermione, clucking her tongue disapprovingly, and Hermione and Draco both completely ignored her.  
  
"What happened love?" Draco asked.  
  
"Harry pissed me off. I am tired of being . ugh. I don't know what I'm tired of being."  
  
"I'm sorry that I made a big deal about you leaving."  
  
"Its not like its permanent. And anyway. We can still write and everything. And I bet I could come back at half term."  
  
"I know. and I over reacted. You're right. It is a huge opportunity."  
  
"Have you been practising this speech?" Hermione asked shrewdly.  
  
"You aren't the easiest person to apologise to, you know." Draco said. Hermione looked apologetic, then brightened. She leaned over and captured Draco's mouth against hers, holding his head with her hand. Then she pulled away.  
  
"I forgive you." She said softly. Madame Pomfrey sniffed from behind Hermione and she turned.  
  
"You need to drink this Miss Granger. And you should try not to give anything to Mr Malfoy."  
  
"Yes Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said with a grin. Pomfrey rolled her eyes, and bustled away.  
  
I hope u like it. I have apologized many times 4 that disgraceful little lemony scene last chappie, and if u want me to get my sick-minded friend Harriet to rewrite it tell me. I have a feeling she'd be much better at it than I would/am! 


	14. Beauxbatons

"Hermione, wait!" Draco ran down the stairs, fastening his shirt as he went. He saw Hermione standing expectantly at the bottom, wrapped in a black cloak. He jumped the last four steps. "I cant believe you nearly went without me!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't silly. Who do you think woke you up at this unholy hour of the morning?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"No, the tooth fairy you clot. Of course it was me. I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye."  
  
Draco hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, revealing a white shirt, grey, blue and black plaid skirt and knee high black lace up boots.  
  
"That's the uniform?" he asked.  
  
"No its fancy dress." Hermione murmured.  
  
"It's not Halloween yet love."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Miss Granger, are you ready?" McGonagall came down the stairs.  
  
"I am." Hermione pulled back and kissed Draco softly on the lips. "Wait for me?" she asked softly.  
  
"No one else. Same?"  
  
"I couldn't do anything but." Hermione kissed him again, then she turned.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron came flying down the stairs. "Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Goodbye Ron." He enveloped her in a hug, and then she stepped back. "I have to go. I'll see you at easter, yeah?"  
  
"Definitely." Ron answered. Draco didn't say anything.  
  
"Love you Draco. Bye Ron." Hermione grinned and then walked out of the doors into the chilly morning twilight, McGonagall following.  
  
They arrived at Beauxbatons at ten am. Madame Maxime met them at the front door. Beauxbatons was like an old French palace, very grand with huge beautiful gardens.  
  
"Bonjour, Professor Dumbledore, and Miss Granger." Madame Maxime smiled. Dumbledore bowed, and Hermione smiled. Madame Maxime led them into the school, and up to her office, which was a large room draped in blue velvet.  
  
"You know, Miss Granger, that you vill be acting as Head Girl here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I shall 'ave the Head Boy instruct you in how ve vork here, you will be sharing a common room with him. But in any other matters, Emily DeLucia vill help you. Do you 'ave any questions?"  
  
"Not yet." Hermione said with a smile. Madame Maxime returned the smile.  
  
"Vould you like me to call Miss DeLucia, and then you can get organized vile I talk vith Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes please." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll see you next term, Miss Granger."  
  
"Alright. Thank you Professor."  
  
"Have a good term, Miss Granger."  
  
"I will. You too, Professor."  
  
"Assuredly." Dumbledore smiled, and Emily DeLucia knocked on the door.  
  
"So you're the new Head Girl?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yes. Hermione Granger."  
  
"Emily DeLucia. You've got all the uniform and books and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione pulled off her cloak, and slung it over her arm. Emily stared.  
  
"We need to do something about that." Emily said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not quite the uniform. You're close, but not quite." Emily took out her wand, and with a few well chosen words, she shortened Hermione's skirt from knee length to halfway down her thighs. She lightened the black tights Hermione was wearing to skin tone, and tightened Hermione's shirt, loosened the tie, and made the jumper more baggy. She also took the tie out of Hermione's hair. "It looks a lot better down." Hermione looked down at herself.  
  
"I look like a slut!" she exclaimed.  
  
"We all look like sluts darling. Its part of what we do. You'll get used to it. But the best way of fitting in will be do try and follow my advice. I've been here since first year and there isn't much about this school that I don't know." Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"Now. Let's go meet your house. Jenna was from Darkstar, so we'll go there first. Darkstar is the black and silver."  
  
"You're in Darkstar?"  
  
"Yep. Best house there is. The others are Moonspill, which is blue and silver, Earthsun, which is green and gold, and Darklight, which is purple and white."  
  
"Okay. Moonspill, Darklight and Earthsun."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good." The two walked down the hallway, Hermione feeling self-conscious about her skirt.  
  
"Alright, stop." Emily smiled at her. "Stop pulling at your skirt. It doesn't get any longer. If anything, its still too long. Back straight, chin up, shoulders down. Remember, you are Head Girl here. If let them forget it, they'll walk all over you. Try not to be surprised by anything you see. The teachers know all about everything here."  
  
"What are you warning me about?"  
  
"Everything. Now, are you ready?" Hermione nodded, and Emily traced a quick pattern on the wall beside them, which faded away to reveal and black and silver decorated common room, which was full of people lounging around. Emily walked in first and cleared her voice. "This is our new Head Girl, Hermione Granger." She announced loudly. Silence fell on the common room. Hermione walked forward with confidence she didn't really have.  
  
She looked around impressively. Then smiled. "Hi." Was all she said. They stared back at her. Hermione heard someone come in behind her.  
  
"What's going on?" A guy asked.  
  
"Cole." Emily turned around gratefully, and Hermione turned slightly to see Cole. "This is Granger, the Head Girl.  
  
"Let's see you then." Cole said, and turned Hermione around. He let his eyes travel down her body. "Not bad." Hermione looked him up and down. He wasn't bad looking himself.  
  
He turned to the silent common room. "She's Head Girl, got it? Same respect as you give me." Cole wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and she felt decidedly guilty. The common room nodded. "Good. Now go back to whatever you were doing." The common room did as it was told. Hermione twisted out of Cole's grip.  
  
"what's up?" he asked.  
  
"I have a boyfriend." Hermione said coldly.  
  
"Here? What kind of loser would you go out with here?"  
  
"At Hogwarts."  
  
"What kind of loser would you go out with there?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Hermione retorted. Cole's eyes widened.  
  
"A Malfoy huh? I change my mind. You have taste. Shame you didn't go for a Zabini though."  
  
"The only Zabini in my school is a girl, and I don't swing that way." Hermione said. Cole laughed.  
  
"So I take it you're a Zabini?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Cool. Apparently you're meant to show me round."  
  
"Yep. Come on, I'll show you the common room."  
  
"What are the symbols that Emily traced on the door?" Hermione asked as they exited the common room.  
  
"Oh. Darkstar is simply a star with a scribble through the middel, Earthsun is basically a sun, Darklight is lightening with a squiggle through it and Moonspill is a circle with lines coming off the bottom. The drawings are pretty simple, but you have to be in that house for them to work."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You know you really are a beautiful woman, even if you aren't used to a skirt that short. You'll get over it."  
  
"Thanks I guess." Hermione said. She looked at Cole. He was grinning as he kept walking. "You're an idiot!" she said  
  
"No. Just used to what happens around here. This is the place." Cole stopped and traced what was visibly a little heart on the wall.  
  
"A heart?"  
  
"I was going out with Julianna Evesham when we became Head Boy and Girl. When she started sleeping around I broke up with her."  
  
"Ow. I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah. It wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway." Cole walked through the opening into a black and silver room. There was an awful lot of the silvery white, so the room wasn't as dark as it could have been.  
  
"So how long you and Malfoy been going out?" he asked, an obvious change of topic.  
  
"Since summer."  
  
"Aw. Romantic summer?"  
  
"Not really. I was going out with Harry at the time."  
  
"Harry.?"  
  
"Potter. He got really mad at me."  
  
"You cheated on Potter?" Cole laughed. "Man that's good. Glad to see his life isn't all perfect."  
  
"Far from it!" Hermione defended. "He's had run ins with Voldemort almost every year!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But still. Good on you Granger."  
  
"Whatever. You are so weird."  
  
"I'm weird! You're the one who cant wear a decent skirt!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but this," Hermione stood up and modelled for him, "is not a decent skirt. This is the kind of skirt Pansy Parkinson would wear."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hogwart's resident slut."  
  
"Ah. Bit like Julie, then."  
  
"No comment. So anyway, what was Emily trying to warn me about?"  
  
"Didn't you see them shooting up?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said incredulously.  
  
"Shoot up. You know, heroin."  
  
"You do drugs here?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Duh. You get used to it after a while."  
  
"Whatever. Not bloody likely." Hermione huffed.  
  
"Well, what's the point of being mad? They wont listen to you if you tell them to stop, mainly because most are so hooked they couldn't quit if they wanted."  
  
"That addicted?"  
  
"Yep." Hermione pulled a face. "Like I said, you'll get used to it." Cole smiled, and got up, leaving Hermione alone in the common room.  
  
A/N I've changed my name to Istalindar because I don't wanna be Rana2, even if I was Rana first! *sulks* anyway. Here is more of the story, and please keep reviewing or I'll get bored and stop writing. Istalindar/ 


	15. The ultimate captor

I am bad, I know. I thought I had updated all this stuff, but I obviously hadn't. Sorry. Anyhoo, I'll get these next chappies up for you, and then attempt to finish this story, which is unfortunately, something I am very bad at doing.  
  
Hermione walked confidently down the halls. She had been Beauxbatons Head Girl for nearly three weeks and she felt (with Cole's help) more at home. In fact, she felt better here than she had anywhere else for years. Here, people didn't already have ideas about she was, so when she acted confident, and flirted with people (even though she was still in love with Draco) no one thought she was trying to be something she wasn't.  
  
"Oi! Darlin'!" A guy shouted at her from down the hall.  
  
"Fuck off Danny! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. I won't sleep with you." Hermione yelled without looking back. Even though the hall was crowded, no one looked up at her outburst. This kinda thing happened every day at Beauxbatons.  
  
"Actually, Sexy, I have a letter for you. From you're very own Draco Malfoy." Danny, a tall Moonspill boy with brown hair and green-blue eyes, waved a parchment at her.  
  
"Give me that, you moron." Hermione said, reaching for it. He held it up high above her head. Hermione rose onto her tiptoes to reach for it, and he grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Nuh-uh-uh, little girl." Danny said tauntingly.  
  
"Forget it Danny. Now give me my bloody letter."  
  
"Kiss first."  
  
"Over my dead body." Hermione sneered, with a passably good impression of Malfoy.  
  
"Now that would be a shame - hey!" The letter was snatched out of Danny's raised hand, and Hermione stepped out of his embrace, and smiled as Cole stepped around Danny, and gave Hermione the letter.  
  
"Aye up doll." Cole said in a fake English accent.  
  
"Ta love." Hermione shot back, tucking the letter in her school bag.  
  
"No problem. And you," Cole turned on Danny, "Leave her alone, yeah? She's Head Girl, and as I recall, she has told you many times that she is not interested. So if you're that desperate to chase a girl that's already caught, go sleep with Mary. Now bugger off." Danny frowned, but left anyway. Cole walked beside Hermione down the hallway. "So what does it say?" He asked, teasingly.  
  
"I am not reading it to you!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing. "Its private you fool."  
  
"Ooh! Biggie. Now tell."  
  
"Don't be such a gossip." Hermione opened the door to their common room. She dumped her bag on the black plush couch and sat down next to it, slitting the parchment open with her fingernails. Cole came round behind her and leaned over her shoulder, but she hit him with the parchment. "Go. Away." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"You are such a spoilsport!" Cole whined.  
  
"And you're a whining baby." Cole got up and went to the couch opposite Hermione. She opened the letter and her eyes quickly scanned the page, which wasn't covered with Draco's neat writing, but by Julianna's spider scrawl.  
  
Dear 'Mione. Guess what? There's this super-fit guy called Draco Malfoy here. He's pretty nice, if a bit cold. Harry Potter's a lot nicer. But that's not just it. Can you believe, they both have crushes on me, though I have to say Malfoy's better in bed than Potter. How're you getting on? Hogwarts is great, though I miss my friends. And its hard to do Crack here, apparently everyone looks down on it. Total madness if you ask me, but then you didn't. Talk to you later.  
  
Love Juli.  
  
Hermione's face paled, and she swallowed hard. She folded up the letter with trembling hands, a mantra of, 'he wouldn't do it, she's just a slut' going around her head. Hermione stood, and slowly picked up her bag. Cole looked up from the book he was reading, took one look at Hermione's face and stood up, walking over to her and standing in front of her. He grasped her shoulders, forcing her to be still.  
  
"What happened?" He asked seriously. Hermione handed him the letter dumbly. He quickly scanned it, then pulled Hermione into a hug. "Little girl. Oh, ma petite amie."  
  
Hermione clung to him like he was the only thing she could count on. "How could he?" She sobbed.  
  
"My love, I don't know." Cole whispered into her hair.  
  
"I need to go.I need to go have a shower. Thanks Cole. I'm fine." Hermione pulled away, wiped her eyes, and smiled weakly. Then she went upstairs.  
  
After that Hermione was quiet. Danny took one look at her quiet sad eyes and stop bugging her. The entire school noticed that their normally perky, if a bit prudish, Head Girl was withdrawn.  
  
A month into the term, another letter came. Cole was coming back from Potions when he heard. Instead of his planned detour to the library, Cole went straight to the suite. The common room was empty. He knocked lightly on her door, but when he received no answer he pushed it open. Hermione was lying face down on her bed, her entire body wracked with sobs. Cole went to the other side of the bed, climbed onto his and knelt by her prone form, and pulled her into his arms. She lay there, sobbing, her face swollen and red, and he cradled her in his arms, rocking her slightly as she clutched at handfuls of his sweater and cried like her heart would break.  
  
When her sobbing died down, Cole asked softly, "what happened?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, and said in an amazingly steady voice, "Voldemort killed my parents." Cole's eyes widened, and he hugged her tightly again. Hermione breathed in the comforting scent and relaxed against him. Cole was one of her best friends, and one of the main reasons she had survived at all at Beauxbatons.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Now I get on with my life." Hermione said, struggling to sit up. Cole sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"If you need anything to help you, come to me, okay? I have some stuff that'll make you feel better."  
  
"I could do with some now." Hermione murmured.  
  
"They're drugs, Hermione." Cole warned. Hermione pulled sharply away from him.  
  
"I don't care anymore, okay? Everything I thought I could count on, apart from you, has let me down. I trust you, Cole, okay. Could these kill me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I want some." Cole paused for a moment, making sure Hermione meant it, then nodded. He got off her bed and went through the adjoining bathroom into his room, then returned with a small packet.  
  
"Acid. It'll make you feel better." Hermione nodded. She took the two pills Cole offered and chucked them back, tipping back her head and swallowing. She felt no different. "It isn't instant, love, but it'll work eventually."  
  
It did. But after three days of Acid, it wasn't working any more. Cole supplied Hermione with all kinds of drugs, but was meticulously careful about how she took them. She went up and down the scale for the seriousness of the drugs, and was eventually back on liquid LSD, which made her high faster, and more efficiently.  
  
"Bollocks." Hermione swore softly. She had returned to earth with a mental thud, and now, twenty minutes later, she was more than ready to go back up. She refused to face her dependence on drugs, but acted on it anyway. Cole was nowhere accessible, so Hermione decided to brave the Darkstar common room for the LSD.  
  
She descended the stairs from the Head suite through the wall into the common room. A couple of girls looked up. "What do you want?" One of them asked, quite nastily.  
  
"Liquid acid, if you have any." Hermione said boldly. Their jaws dropped.  
  
"You're a druggie?" One of them asked incredulously.  
  
"So? Everyone else in this school is."  
  
"True. Hold on." One of the girls stood up and walked over to a chest of drawers against the wall. She dug through the contents. "LSD?" She said, looking over her shoulder. Hermione nodded and sank into a deep plush chair. "Kay. Got it. You want me to do it for you?" Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Right." The girl filled a syringe with the clear liquid. Hermione dutifully rolled up her white sleeve, revealing several silvery scar lines trailing from the crook of her arm. The girl raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She gently pressed the needle against Hermione's flesh until it slid in with a tiny jerk as the elasticity of the skin gave. The girl emptied the drug into Hermione's system and stood. She threw away the needle and Hermione rolled her sleeve down.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry about it." The girl said with an eerie smile. Hermione stood to go.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Carrie." The girl said. Hermione nodded and climbed the stairs, feeling slightly drunk. She opened the wall and stepped through, and found Cole on the other side. He looked up as she came in and raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"You weren't here and I needed LSD. I went down and Carrie gave me some."  
  
"Carrie! Carrie Thompson!" Cole leapt to his feet.  
  
"Shit, I don't know. Probably. How many Carries are there?"  
  
"Just one. How do you feel?" Cole grasped her shoulder, and Hermione swayed slightly.  
  
"Kind of drunk." Hermione giggled. Cole's face was deadly serious.  
  
"How much did she give you?" he asked.  
  
"Nearly a full 25." Hermione said, screwing up her eyes to try to remember.  
  
"Holy fuck." Cole shot away from her and disappeared into the Darkstar common room. Hermione rather drunkenly wandered over to a couch and sat down, staring at a crack in the wall with interest.  
  
"I'm sure that wasn't there before." She murmured to herself, but her train of though was interrupted by a bang as Cole walked in and impulsively blasted a chair into a billion little bits. "Hey!"  
  
"I'll hey you! Do you know what they gave you?" Cole yelled. Hermione shrank back. "Sorry Hermione. It was heroine."  
  
"So?" Hermione asked.  
  
"So? Fuck Hermione. We have to wean you off this stuff."  
  
"Excuse me, since when did you run my life?" Hermione demanded, standing up.  
  
"Look Hermione, this isn't about me running your life, which I don't. This is about a deadly, addictive drug which-"  
  
"Which I enjoy. Why don't you let me take care of myself instead of treating me like a baby! I've felt better than I have in weeks! For once, just let me run my own life!" Hermione yelled. She burst into tears, and ran haphazardly into her room, slamming the door and conjuring a heavy bolt, which shot home with an audible thud. Cole slumped down on the couch and cradled his head in his hands.  
  
"Bloody hell." He muttered. 


	16. Fighting a war

A/N this has some pretty icky drug scenes in it. If you've ever seen Pulp Fiction you'll know what I mean. But if you're under age or whatever, or if you just have a weak stomach, you may want to not read. (not that they're really that graphic anyway.)  
  
*&*  
  
Hermione woke up, and first thing she did was stumble to the toilet, and kneel before it, spitting and coughing the contents of yesterday's breakfast lunch and dinner into the toilet. She ignored the steam that billowed around the room, after all, she had her back to the shower. She gripped the toilet seat with pale thin hands. When she was low enough to think rationally, she realised she had lost an unhealthy amount of weight. Her stomach muscles again clenched, and she rose up and arched her back, trying to hold her hair away from her sweating face.  
  
The shower stopped. She distantly heard the curtain being pulled back, and water dripping. But she was otherwise occupied.  
  
"Good morning Hermione." Cole said coldly. He hadn't been really talking to her since she had yelled at him a week ago. Since then she had been up and down like a yo-yo - up on meth, down on heroine. Oh, what a life she led.  
  
"Cole." She coughed out. She was sick of this. She did this every morning, and not always at convenient times like 8.30 am. "Cole, I'm sorry." Disgusting tasting puke interrupted her speech. "I didn't mean it." Her back arched painfully, and her stomach muscles spasmed. "I need your help. If you'll help me." She coughed, spat, and groaned to herself, closing her eyes to prevent helpless tears running down her face.  
  
How had she managed to get herself in this much crap? She had gone from straight A student to heavy duty druggie. And to put it frankly, it stank. She groaned again, quieter. She had got herself into this mess, and if Cole wasn't going to help her, she was damned if she was going to whine and moan like a child about it.  
  
A strong arm wrapped around her stomach, which only caused it to seize up again. He had pulled some trousers on, but his bare chest was still damp, and Hermione could feel it through the thin cotton top she wore with the loose cotton trousers. He pulled all her hair back from her face and murmured comfortingly in her ear in French.  
  
When her retching had finally finished, Cole let go of her and grabbed a cup of water, and handed it to her. Hermione swished her mouth out and spat. She turned her face away and flushed the toilet. "Did you mean it?" Cole asked.  
  
"Course I meant it. I'm tired of running to throw up every morning, and I'm tired of being a slave to a drug. You're the only one I know who actually cares." Cole nodded slightly.  
  
"It isn't going to be easy," he warned.  
  
"Since when has my life been easy?" Hermione shot back. Cole grinned, and Hermione found herself smiling too.  
  
*&*  
  
Hermione wasn't smiling anymore. Her hands were shaking so much she could barely write, although the teachers seemed to be more proud of her than annoyed. She couldn't concentrate, and she was getting crap from just about everyone who knew she was coming off drugs.  
  
She rather haphazardly traced the entrance symbol on the door for the third time, this time getting it close enough that the door would let her in, and collapsed on the couch, closing her eyes. Her mind was whirling, and she had a major headache. She also really wanted heroin; so much it was a physical itch where the needle entered.  
  
She was scratching for what must have been a full five minutes before her hand was enveloped in someone else's cold hand, and she opened her eyes to see Cole leaning over her. Her arm was scratched raw and bleeding.  
  
"Stop it, Hermione."  
  
"It itches!" She whined.  
  
"I know love. Come on, I'll give you some more." Hermione sat up eagerly and watched as Cole put a ridiculous amount of the drug in a syringe. He shot it into Hermione's other arm and she smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you. I feel much better." Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are seventeen, Hermione. Stop acting like you're five."  
  
"But its so much-" Cole cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Whatever. Hermione, you've got just over a month before you go back to school. We have to get you safe by then."  
  
"Just over a month?" Hermione asked incredulously. It had gone a lot faster than expected.  
  
"That's it. Why do you think I let you sit there and shake when I could stop it? I don't like doing it, you know."  
  
"Really? I thought you got a kind of perverted joy out of making me suffer." Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
*&*  
  
Hermione was definitely smiling now. She had been clear for two days. She felt a lot stronger for the absence of the drug, although the addictive itch tickled at the back of her mind, where she had shoved it that morning.  
  
She strode down the corridor to the Hospital Bay, her 3 inch heels clicking on the flagged floor. She was completely comfortable with the uniform now, the tiny skirt which Cole had shortened (she had nearly punched him), the knee high 3 inch heeled boots, the nearly see through white shirt with the short tie and baggy jumper. Her hair was down, as usual, though shorter, only just reaching to her shoulders, because Cole had set the bottom half on fire when she had very kindly let him practise charms on her. Needless to say, that particular charm went wrong.  
  
She knocked on the door, and listened for Madame Rose's answer. When she got it, she pushed open the door and walked in. Madame Rose, or just Rose to most of the students, looked up.  
  
"Hello, Hermione."  
  
"Hi Rose. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright, thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?" Hermione slid into a chair in front of the desk.  
  
"Actually, yes. I bet you have to do a lot of work of students that overdose, right?"  
  
"And unhealthy amount." Rose sniffed. "Is it true you're coming off?"  
  
"Clear for two days." Hermione said proudly. "Could you teach me how to deal with overdoses?"  
  
"What, like ."  
  
"Adrenaline shots?" She asked quietly. Rose nodded.  
  
"Yes. There are other methods, of course. Purging and others, but that one is the one that needs most instruction." Hermione nodded. "It is also, unfortunately, the one I have to use most often." Rose stood, and her dark blue robes swirled around her.  
  
"I'll teach you, simply because you are the first student in this wretched school that seems to care." Rose exclaimed harshly. Her face softened.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. But it bothers me that the students drug themselves into ruin and the other teachers do nothing."  
  
"Have you talked to Madame Maxime?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She doesn't care." Rose said bitterly. "Unless it's for the Triwizard or something like that." Hermione nodded.  
  
"You ready?" Rose asked. Hermione shook her head. Rose smiled anyway. "Come on Hermione." Hermione raised the needle and looked down at the rough X on Joel's bare chest. Hermione closed her eyes for a second, then counted to three.  
  
"Three!" Hermione plunged the needle into Joel's chest, emptying the adrenaline into his heart. He jerked, and Cole gripped Joel's arms tighter. Rose had a hold on Joel's legs, and Hermione rose onto her knees from Joel's stomach, which she had been straddling so she could do the injection properly.  
  
This was the fourth Shot this week - it seemed the school was endeavouring to give her lots of practise.  
  
*&*  
  
Hermione POV  
  
I stood up, smoothing my tiny skirt and tucking my hair behind my ear and stepping to the side of Joel. He was still spasming, but then he suddenly stilled. I fell to my knees before his prone form with a small cry, and felt for a pulse. It was still there steady and strong. I allowed herself a smile. "He's steady." Rose smiled at me, but Cole got up and hugged me.  
  
I felt like crying. I always did after a Shot, and when we got back to the common room Cole would hold me and I'd cry and mutter to myself about how that could have been me. It happened every time, but afterward I felt calm and centred, and Cole would let go of me and joke about how it wasn't as hard as I made it out to be. Then I'd hit him and go have a shower, listening to him cackle hysterically.  
  
We got on pretty well, and I know I was lucky to have him there. I don't know what I would do if he hadn't been. Actually, I think I do. And it isn't a nice thought.  
  
*&*  
  
Another chappie! I'm so proud of myself. I know I seem like a horrible person at the moment, but it might get better. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll tell you how!  
  
Thank you to aCharmedOne, who prompted me to update. Keep reading and you'll see what's going on. I'm very glad you reviewed because I was beginning to consider abandoning it because it didn't seem like anyone was reading it, or if they were, that they didn't like it. So thank you! 


	17. Recapture

The bitches put it in my food. I paced in the common room, scratching that none-existent itch. They dripped heroin in my drink, and now a longing that hurt like a punch in the gut.  
  
Cole came in whistling, but stopped as soon as he saw me he stopped. Then he saw me scratching.  
  
"Oh no. Hermione you didn't."  
  
"No. Those bitches I'm meant to be friends with did." I exclaimed furiously.  
  
"How much do you think?"  
  
"Too much. My stomach's twisting, and I would kill for some more."  
  
"Shit, baby. Now we have to do it all over again."  
  
"Bollocks." I said, frowning. That was a long two weeks. Looked like another one was coming, and I only had 3 and a half weeks left.  
  
*&*  
  
"I hate this!" I screamed at him across the common room. He stood there, looking at me with sad brown eyes. "I cant think, I cant write, I cant do anything! I hate it!"  
  
"You're nearly clear." His voice was soft.  
  
"But I'm not!" I said, struggling to keep my voice down. "And Draco sent me a letter." I said finally.  
  
"Ah." Cole said in understanding. I know Cole loves me. But how can I tell Cole he has no chance, simply because I think I'll love Draco until I fall down dead. I like him. He's been my best friend for three months, and leaving him is going to hurt like hell. I guess I love him too. I just love Draco more.  
  
"What did it say?" He asked. I took a deep breath.  
  
"It said he might come with Dumbledore and Ron to pick me up in two weeks. He asked if I was mad at him because I haven't written. He complained about Evesham throwing herself at him."  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"Not really." I crossed my arms, clenching my hands into fists to stop me scratching.  
  
"That's what upset you then?"  
  
"On top of everything else. We have NEWTs in less than two months." I added.  
  
"Ah, yes. You'll do fine Hermione. You've been top of every class since you came, even when you were so high you could barely read." I laughed.  
  
"That was fun." It was. I was flying and working at the same time.  
  
"I'm sure it was." Cole said dourly.  
  
"Don't be such a spoilsport." I said, laughing. Cole rolled his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, then winced as a twinge pulled at my stomach. He frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Withdrawal cramps." I smiled.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yep. I'll need some more in about half an hour, though." Cole nodded. He was proud of me, I could tell. He was angrier with me accidentally getting back on drugs than I've ever seen him in my life. True, I've only known him for three months, but that isn't the point.  
  
*&*  
  
2 Weeks Later.  
  
"Oh for god's sakes!" I exclaimed. This really wasn't funny. First Andrea tries to overdose with ecstasy pills - a messy situation if I hadn't gone down there for a book. I know I sound stuck up, you know, "she would have died if I wasn't there!" kind of thing, but really.  
  
And then, Emily Sanders does almost the same thing, determined to overdose on heroine. I had to convince her friends that this really wasn't a good thing. After spending ten minutes trying to get them to understand that she could, god forbid, actually die from an overdose - I swear the Beauxbatons students all think they are immortal - Cole waltzes in and says that Dumbledore, Ron and Draco are here.  
  
So now I'm walking up the hall, tugging at my skirt. Damn it.  
  
"Hermione." Cole turned me to face him and held onto my shoulders.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't try to hide this. If this is what you are, then don't try to hide it. If it isn't, then I wish you had told me before. Even if they think you're a slut, they're only looking at your skirt length." Cole stared at me, and I fought my way out of his green eyes.  
  
"I know. Thanks." I smiled and let go of my skirt. The two of us walked up the stairs to Madame Maxime's study, and we heard people talking inside. Cole kissed me quickly on the lips.  
  
"Good luck." He said with a grin.  
  
"I don't need luck." I shot back. I knocked on the door. It swung open, and we walked in.  
  
*&*  
  
Everyone stood when we walked in. Ron's mouth dropped open, and I avoided looking at Draco. I didn't want to see him just yet. I smiled at Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Granger. I trust you are well?"  
  
"Very, thank you Professor." I said softly.  
  
"This is Cole, our Head Boy. However, I think you are needed in the boys dormitories, Cole." Madame Maxime said. Cole nodded, touched my arm, and left. I glanced at Draco and saw a twist of jealously grace his face quickly. But then it was gone as fast as it arrived. We all sat down, and I crossed my legs without thinking. Everyone here did it, and no one was bothered that skirts were small and legs were long. It was just one of those things. I heard Ron's quick intake of breath, but stopped myself from putting my leg down. I refused to be ruled by his hormones.  
  
They talked. And talked. And talked. Did they have nothing better to do? I could feel Draco's gaze on me, and unfortunately, Ron's too, which was very uncomfortable. My arms began itching and I ignored it as best I could. I had been clear for two weeks, and I hadn't eaten anything all day. It was just me remembering while being uncomfortable. Dammit.  
  
The door flew open, and Cole stood there panting. He was staring at me, and I rose.  
  
"Who and where?" I asked. Oh please. This is absurd.  
  
"James Andrews, boys dormitory. Ad shot. Well, he needs one." My fist clenched, and I turned to the Head Teachers.  
  
"Could I be excused? I'm needed." Madame Maxime nodded.  
  
"Of course, dear. Why don't you take the boys with you? They can see the school." I stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Madame, James needs an adrenaline shot." I said, stressing the word.  
  
"I know what to do." Draco said, standing. I turned to him.  
  
"You sure?" I asked. He shrugged. Ron stood as well. "Can you?" He shrugged as well. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Hermione." Cole said urgently.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Don't get in my way." I nodded to the professors, and ran out the room, the boys following us and we ran down stairs and down corridors. Cole pulled ahead of me as we reached the dorm entrance, and had it open before I got there. I ran straight through and took the stairs two at a time. I entered the sixth year dorm and saw James lying on the floor. His chest wasn't moving.  
  
"Okay, I need an Ad shot. Who's got the OD kit?" I demanded. Adam handed me the red box. Cole came to the door, followed by Ron and Draco. Neither looked out of breath. "Draco, hold his arms. Ron, his feet. Don't argue with me, just do it. The two knelt by each end of James and grabbed onto the limbs. A girl ran in, and Cole caught her, and folded her tight against him.  
  
"Lucy be still. She cant save him if you get in the way!" he said. I ignored them, and straddled James, resting my weight on his hips. Draco's eyes widened at this but he said nothing. I pulled open James shirt, and made a turquoise X over his heart. I filled the syringe, checked to make sure it still worked, then took a deep breath. Lucy shrieked, and my hand trembled. The itchiness returned, and I let my breath out in a huff.  
  
"Cole." I said, pleading in my voice.  
  
"Do it now, Hermione. You've been clear for weeks. Do it."  
  
"I cant!" I said frantically, on the verge of crying.  
  
"Do it! One. Two." I looked up. Cole nodded. Draco frowned. "Three!" I plunged the syringe into James chest. There was that horrible cracking noise the needle makes as it goes through the breastbone, and James jerked, his eyes flying open. I saw Draco immediately tighten his grip to keep James from hitting me. Ron gave a high girlie scream. Draco and I locked eyes, and we both looked over my shoulder at Ron. His eyes were wild. James stopped jerking and I rose up on my knees and checked his pulse. Steady. I laughed to myself. Cole let go of Lucy, and she flew over, knocking me to the side. I landed hard on the floor, and a couple of fourth years giggled. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I took two steps in their direction but Cole got there first.  
  
"You couldn't save James' sorry ass, give a little respect to the woman who could, yeah?" He had them by the scruff of their collars, and was whispering in a deadly tone in their ear. They nodded hastily, and Cole let them go. Draco watched us both like a hawk.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you done?" Rose came in. "I believe your Headmaster would like to leave." I nodded.  
  
"What the hell?" James stood up. I looked over. The needle lay on the floor and I picked it up, and disposed of it. "You're leaving?" He came towards us.  
  
"It was only temporary, James. You know it. You've known it since I came here."  
  
"You mean we get Evesham back? Cant we keep you?" I laughed. Draco's eyes narrowed, and I ignored him.  
  
"No, you cant. I have to go." He hugged me tightly. I rose up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Now be good, and don't OD again, please?"  
  
"For you, hon."  
  
"Thank you." I grinned, and turned away. "I'm ready. Let's go before the whole school finds out, and I'm swamped." Ron raised and eyebrow. It looks better when Draco does that. I walked out the room. The three boys followed me.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
"What can I say? Everyone loves me." I smiled and looked straight at Draco. My smile slipped from my face. "Hi." I murmured under my breath.  
  
"Hi." Equally as quietly. I smiled again, and he reciprocated.  
  
*&*  
  
We met Dumbledore at the foot of the stairs in front of the school. A Hogwarts carriage stood in the drive, and Dumbledore and Madame Maxime stood there talking. They looked up when we appeared at the top of the stairs. I shivered, and Cole handed me my cloak.  
  
"Where did you get this?" I asked.  
  
"Where you left it, in the girls dorm with Andrea." Cole answered with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes. Dumbledore, Ron and Draco got into the carriage, and I hugged Cole one last time.  
  
"Don't you dare not write me." I said harshly. He nodded with mock seriousness. He kissed me on the forehead. "Thank you for everything." I whispered.  
  
"You too." He smiled, and let go of me, stepping back.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Danny ran down the stairs and swept me up. He kissed me on the mouth, and when he drew back I was gasping for air and kicked him in the shin.  
  
"You dickhead!" I gasped out.  
  
"I told you I'd kiss you." He said with a grin. I slapped him as hard as I could.  
  
"And I told you I'd slap you if you did. Bye, Danny." He hugged me, but didn't try to kiss me again.  
  
"By Granger. Don't be too cruel to those lads."  
  
"There isn't anyone like you there to be cruel to. I suppose I'll get over it." I smiled, and climbed in the carriage, and Danny slapped my ass. "Fuck off, D."  
  
"Rather fuck you." He replied. I stuck my tongue out, blew a kiss at Cole, and then we were off.  
  
A/N I'd just to thank people who reviewed! I really, really appreciate it, since I honest to god didn't think anyone liked it. (well, other than my best friend, but I swear she just says it to shut me up.)  
  
Thank you to: Freyliskat - thanks, I'm glad to know someone's reading this!  
  
Beautiful-star13 - I'm glad you like it so much. I try and make it good, but half the time I'm sure what comes up on the screen is definitely not what I typed in!  
  
Eriador - Hermione hasn't confronted Draco about cheating on her because her whole life's upside down at the moment, and she's really preoccupied. What with the drugs, her parents dying (not that there's anything she can do about that) and the responsibility of being head girl in a school that isn't particularly fond of her, she's been a bit busy to talk to Draco about him cheating on her. 


	18. The Big Confrontation

OMG! I am so sorry this took SO long! I couldn't get it right for ages until I taped my friend doing it for me and wrote down what she said. So if it's really weird...it's her fault. (Love ya haz.) I hope you guys like it...like I said, sorry it took so long. Istalindar  
  
*&*  
  
So far Hermione had been back from Beauxbatons for two weeks and had, so far, managed to ignore Malfoy. He kept trying to get her attention, trying to catch her eye or pass her a note in class, but she looked away and didn't read the notes. She wasn't furious at him anymore, she just felt cold and empty. She couldn't believe how he could have done that to her, after all the time they had been together.  
  
On the way out of Potions, Malfoy grabbed her arm, but she shook him off, looking as cold as possible. She hated this...this not-talking.  
  
She was just on her way to Ancient Runes when someone grabbed her arm and yanked, hard. When she got her balance and looked around, she saw Malfoy leaning against the closed door of the empty classroom, arms folded.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" she demanded.  
  
"Why are you ignoring me?" he shot back.  
  
"What do you mean, why am I ignoring you? Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
"Yes, actually, you do." Malfoy said flatly.  
  
"You cheated on me!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What? I didn't cheat on you, you cheated on me!" Malfoy took a step forward as Hermione stood, furiously glaring at him. He always knew how to wind her up. And now she was really pissed off at him.  
  
"I didn't cheat on you! You cheated on me! Don't think she didn't tell me. Because she did."  
  
"Oh really." Malfoy drawled, approaching Hermione. She took a step back. "And what, precisely, did she tell you?"  
  
"She told me! Right? She told me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She told me!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to get across to Malfoy the unspeakables that she had been told. "Everything! And most of it was right." Most of it was, which was what hurt the most. That Julianna had been right.  
  
"I do have a reputation, you know." Malfoy said, leaning against the teachers desk.  
  
"Exactly! That's why I believe her!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What about you and that Cole guy?" Malfoy asked, completely changing the subject. "You know, gorgeous? Was he really worth losing me over?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't touch him! We were just like best friends – he really looked after me!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Hermione stared at him for a moment, suddenly very tired of the whole thing.  
  
"You believe what you want to believe. Alright?" she then turned and unlocked the door and let herself, letting the door swing shut and click into place, leaving Malfoy alone in the room.  
  
*&*  
  
All around school, teachers were getting very annoyed. It seemed they couldn't go anywhere without seeing or hearing Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger shouting and / or hexing each other. No amount of deducted points could get them to stop, and it was most definitely worse than when they first came to Hogwarts, when their battles were fought more quietly, with whispers of 'mudblood' instead of shouting matches in the middle of the hall.  
  
*&*  
  
"They're at it again." Professor Sinistra sank into the armchair in the teacher's lounge. "And I haven't got the energy to stop them." McGonagall and Snape exchanged equally weary looks. The former pushed herself up from the chair with a sigh.  
  
"I'll sort them up. This has to stop."  
  
"I'll come with you. It's both our houses."  
  
It wasn't hard for the pair to find the furious students. Their shouts echoed down the hall. McGonagall and Snape found them on the corridor by the Transfiguration Room.  
  
"I can't believe you'd wear that!" That was Malfoy.  
  
"You liked it before! Before her! Why, was she more conservative than me? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you went for the conservative type. No, wait! She came from the school I went to; it's completely the other end of the spectrum! Is this not short enough for you? Huh?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Stop it immediately, both of you." McGonagall looked at them both disapprovingly, and they subsided into silence. "This is ridiculous, and cannot continue. Unless you can resolve your differences like normal human beings, the teaching staff will make you. This will not continue. Is that understood?" Hermione nodded, but Malfoy just stared stonily at Hermione. "Good. Go to your common rooms." The students went, Hermione going the roundabout way to avoid having to walk the same way as Malfoy.  
  
"They're going to kill each other." Snape commented.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Severus. Of course they wont."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
*&*  
  
"This has got to stop!" McGonagall fumed. Hermione looked properly ashamed but Malfoy just stared into space. "I can't believe two seventh years could be so immature!" Hermione was aghast. She and Malfoy were both in the hospital bay, her for the jelly legs curse used by Malfoy, and him because when she put him in the full body bind and when he keeled over he banged his back on a corner and now had a big bruise and a graze across his lower back.  
  
"The teaching staff have come to a decision. In all your classes, because I know you have all the same classes, you will be paired up. All the partner work you have, and I assure you, it'll be quite a bit, will be done together. You will be civil, if you can't be friends!" Professor McGonagall turned and swept from the room.  
  
"That was clever." Malfoy said.  
  
"Don't start." Hermione said, turning onto her side, her back to Malfoy.  
  
*&*  
  
Hermione reached around Malfoy to grab the chopped spiders legs. She carefully put an ounce into the cauldron, and bumped his arm when she withdrew. He jabbed her back and her wrist banged against the hot cauldron. She drew back with a hiss, clutching her burnt wrist to her chest.  
  
"Miss Granger! What's going on?"  
  
"I burnt my wrist, sir." Snape took hold of her reddened wrist and narrowed his eyes at it. It was red and swollen, the skin peeling.  
  
"And got dragon blood on it, it would appear. Malfoy, take her to the hospital wing." Malfoy rolled his eyes but nodded. Snape magically emptied their cauldron, and sent them on their way.  
  
The pair walked swiftly through the hallways, Hermione biting her lip to stop crying out as her wrist stung badly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione nearly fell over from shock. Malfoy glanced at her, and noticed her pained expression. "Here, let me have a look." He took her wrist and looked at it. Then he pulled out his wand and Hermione jerked her hand back.  
  
"We're nearly here now." She turned onto the hospital bay corridor, and disappeared into the vaulted room. Malfoy followed with a sigh, pocketing his wand.  
  
"What happened?" Pomfrey asked. "He didn't hex you again?"  
  
"No, I burnt my wrist. Snape sent him to look after me in case I forgot which way was left." Hermione said snidely.  
  
"Don't be snippy with me, young lady. I've seen enough of you in the last month to be well and truly sick of the sight of both of you! I'm swift losing patience with the pair of you." Malfoy and Hermione exchanged shocked glances at sympathetic Madame Pomfrey's harsh attitude.  
  
An hour later, Hermione walked out of the infirmary, her wrist heavily swathed in bandages.  
  
"I swear he never said anything about Dragon's blood making your skin peel off if you got it on burnt skin." Hermione commented.  
  
"There you are!" McGonagall appeared before them. "Oh no, you haven't..." she started reproving them.  
  
"I burnt my wrist." Hermione said hastily. "It wasn't his fault." She lied.  
  
"You mean you're finally being civil, after three weeks of partner work? Thank Merlin. That'll make what you're about to do a lot easier."  
  
"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Dumbledore and I have something we want you to do..." 


	19. the task

Thanks for your reviews. And for those of you who asked, Draco accused Hermione of cheating on him with Cole basically as a way of hitting back. And he didn't sleep with Juliann. It was just her being really nasty. Draco's 'reputation' is that basically he's the man-whore of the school, and sleeps with just about any girl that's pretty, hard to get or just plain loose. Hope you like chapter 19. Istalindar.  
  
"You-know-who is getting stronger. You know that." McGonagall said. Hermione nodded, but Malfoy was busy looking around. They were in the staff room, where McGonagall had led them because she wanted to talk to them.  
  
"Dumbledore has unearthed some rumours that need investigating. As the top pupils in the school, we want you to do the investigating."  
  
"You're going to offload that onto us?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said sternly. "We're asking you to do this because you two make up the perfect combination: a pureblood wizard and a muggleborn witch. You two know the limits of both societies and might be able to help us."  
  
"So what is it you want us to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There's been a rumour that Voldemort might be injured with muggle weapons. We need you to look at that."  
  
"You mean, like...guns? That kind of thing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Precisely. If the rumours seem reliable, the next step will be training."  
  
"You're going to train us to take on You-Know-Who?" Malfoy demanded.  
  
"What about Potter, I mean Harry?" Hermione asked. McGonagall looked a little sheepish.  
  
"We want to see how you manage first." She said.  
  
"You mean you're going to sacrifice us to see if it works." Malfoy said flatly. Hermione watched the two of them, Malfoy accusing, McGonagall defending.  
  
"I'll do it." She broke in. the two stared at her. "I mean...if we fail...well, we'll be dead, wont we? But if we succeed, Voldemort's gone. And that's a good thing, right? And anyway. If we don't do this, and Potter's left to fight Voldemort, we'll all be drawn into a war where we might die. So either way we might die, and we're eventually gonna die anyway...so what the heck. I'll do it." Malfoy raised a blonde eyebrow and Hermione grinned in spite of herself.  
  
"I'll do it as well. How can you argue with Know-it-all logic?" he said grudgingly.  
  
"I'm glad you agree. This," McGonagall whipped a piece of paper out of her robes, ready-signed, "Will get you into the restricted section of the library. You're excused from lessons...while you're working on this you'll be completely separate from the school. The only time you need to see your professors is when we ask to see you to see how you're coming on"  
  
"Does that mean we have to wear uniform?" Malfoy asked. McGonagall looked at them sternly.  
  
"No, you don't. like I said, you're completely separate from the school. You'll eat meals with the others if you want to, and there will be some other things to be sorted out later, depending." She nodded sternly to them and swept away.  
  
"Well." Malfoy said.  
  
"Truce?" Hermione offered. Malfoy looked down at her, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I don't suppose we can fight Voldemort if we cant stop hexing each other."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Damn." Malfoy grinned.  
  
"You're such a moron, Malfoy."  
  
*&*  
  
Malfoy tapped Hermione on the shoulder then dodged to the other side, dropping a stack of books onto the table beside her, making a loud thump in the still library. She glared at him reprovingly and Malfoy stuck his bottom lip out. Hermione laughed and swatted him with one of the thinner books.  
  
"Found anything?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Rumours, rumours and more rumours. Nothing but fucking rumours!"  
  
"Rumours are what we're investigating, Mia. What did you expect?" Hermione gave Malfoy a strange look as he called her the name he had used when they were going out.  
  
"I don't know. Some hard evidence, maybe?" Malfoy laughed.  
  
"You try too hard, love. Just note down as many rumours as you find, and we'll deal with that for now."  
  
"Fine!" she exclaimed, and pushed her notebook, books and quill in his direction. "You do some. My wrist's killing me!" she stood up from the table, and wandered around the table, looking at the books on the shelves. These books were the books she never had access to, being in the Restricted Section. She looked at the books while Malfoy looked at her.  
  
She was wearing a black hoodie over a black pleated corduroy miniskirt, along with big-knit fishnet tights and black stiletto workman ankle boots. Her hair was tied into a scruffy half-bun at the nape of her neck, and the bits hanging around her face made it look like her hair was seriously in need of brushing, but to Malfoy it just made her more endearing.  
  
"Look here!" she exclaimed. She pulled a huge book off the shelf. And it was huge. It was about as thick as she was wide, literally. Malfoy jumped up and helped her shift it from shelf to desk. The two of them stood looking at it, Malfoy sucking his finger which got squashed underneath it.  
  
"That's a stupidly sized book." Hermione said.  
  
"It really is." Malfoy agreed. "It's as big as you are."  
  
"What are you implying?" Hermione asked, glancing at him with a grin.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." He said hastily, hands up in surrender.  
  
"Look at this." Hermione wrestled the huge book open, and it immediately starting talking in a deep voice.  
  
"Beware, beware. Deepest secrets and blackest moments are hidden here. Beware, beware-"  
  
"Shut up." Hermione snapped, and the book was silenced. "Now look...it notes all the rumours, dated and everything!" Malfoy turned to the back page, which was blank. He leafed back, and found a half finished page, and even as they watched, the page continued to write. Hermione laughed. "It's writing about us!" It was. Even as they watched the book wrote in neat penmanship about how they watched the book writing 'and were delighted by the fair heroine's discovery.'  
  
"I'm not sure I'd describe you as a fair heroine." Malfoy commented. Hermione punched him in the shoulder, muttering 'dead arm' as she did so. While Malfoy flexed his arm in an attempt to get the feeling back, Hermione watched in delight as the book recounted how 'the fair heroine defended herself against the taunts of her sadistic partner.'  
  
"I could like this book." She said with a smile. Malfoy read over her shoulder.  
  
"That book is biased! It's not fair. Why, book, why?" he demanded of the book  
  
"She's prettier than you are." The book answered in a normal voice. While Hermione dissolved into peals of laughter, Malfoy scowled.  
  
"Um...book, is there anything you'd like us to call you?" Hermione asked, when she recovered.  
  
"I quite liked the name Archibald." The book answered. Hermione and Malfoy exchanged looks.  
  
"Alright, um...Archibald. Do you know if muggle weapons can destroy Voldemort?" Hermione asked. The book fluttered its pages at her, leafing back and forwards, before returning to the half-finished page.  
  
"There have been many rumours regarding the destruction of Voldemort with muggle weapons. It seems that if he is given a direct hit, he might be destroyed."  
  
"Yes!" Malfoy exclaimed, and he picked Hermione up and swung her in circles. "We got it!" Hermione was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Draco, please! Put me down!" he eventually put her down.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"We got it."  
  
"We did!"  
  
"Enough now." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed.  
  
*&*  
  
Two weeks later, Hermione was emptying a gun clip into a dummy in the classroom they had adopted as a shooting range. When she had finished, someone tapped her on the shoulder. she whirled, but Malfoy caught the gun before she had a chance to aim at his face. He took her ear muffs off her.  
  
"We've got trouble." He pulled her out of the room, chucking to extra clips at her and shoving his own gun in his pocket. She caught them both, loading the gun and putting the safety catch on before shoving it in the waistband of her black trousers at the small of her back.  
  
"You think-" Hermione had to jog to keep up with his long strides, the sleeves to her gauzy red top fluttering behind her as she went. They came into the huge entrance hall, and stopped dead. A black cloaked and hooded figure stood on the other side of the recently installed water fountain. Hermione passed a clip to Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, students." The voice was deep and rasping. It made Hermione shiver, and Draco took her hand and squeezed tight.  
  
"Oh my god. What is he doing here? We're not done yet! He's not meant to be here!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. How pleasant to see you. Your father will be pleased to hear you helped me take over Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah." Quick as a flash Draco whipped the gun out and sent nearly the entire clip into Voldemort's stomach. When it was empty, Draco chucked the gun at Hermione, who let the empty clip fall to the floor before shoving the new one in. she was about to pass it back when Draco gave a yell and threw himself at her, the both of them falling to the floor, just as the killing curse sped over their heads in a flash of green light. She tried to give him back the gun as they lay there, but he shook his head.  
  
"You're better than me at muggle weapons." He whispered. "I'll stick to the wand." The two of them rose, and went on opposite sides of the fountain, running at Voldemort and hexing as fast as they could. Voldemort waved his hand negligently, and Hermione was thrown back, spinning through the air until she landed to the floor with a sickening thump. Her gun skittered out of hand across the floor and even as she scrambled for it, it was hit by a beam of orange light and it melted. Hermione turned and got up, just in time to see the fountain disintegrate into sand and sink, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of the floor filled with clear water which got darker the deeper it seemed. Hermione screamed as Voldemort sent Draco spinning back , straight into the pool. He sank and disappeared. Hermione ran forward, so furious and scared she didn't think at all. Voldemort easily lifted her up, and she froze when she found herself several feet above the stone floor.  
  
"Well, mudblood." Voldemort said conversationally. Hermione frantically looked for a sign of Draco returning to the surface, but there was none. Voldemort drew her closer, until she hovered at eye level before him. He touched her cheek with white ravaged fingers. "I can see why he was led astray by you. You're rather pretty." Hermione spat, straight into Voldemort's red eye. He dropped her with a thump, while he wiped the spit out of his eye. Then he grasped her arm and dragged her up. He looked her straight in the eye for a moment, then he kissed her.  
  
Hermione's stomach rebelled, making her choke. But Voldemort wouldn't let her pull back, and she couldn't breathe. 'If I die from kissing Voldemort, I'll be shamed for the rest of my un-life' she thought. Then there was a splash, and Voldemort broke away to stare over her shoulder. Hermione grabbed the gun from the waistband of her trousers and held it pressed against her leg tightly, undoing the safety catch.  
  
"Mia!" Hermione turned her head to see Draco, wet and dripping, emerge from the pool. Voldemort grabbed her head and kissed her hard, and Hermione felt herself slipping into darkness. With the last vestige of her sanity, she jammed the muzzle of the gun under Voldemort's chin, and pulled the trigger.  
  
The shockwave sent both students flying to the other side of the hall, slamming against the walls six feet above the ground. They forward in unison, landing with identical thumps.  
  
"Oh...ow. OW!" Hermione groaned. She pushed herself to her hands and knees, and saw the back of her hands. This led to a quick inspection of the rest of her.  
  
"OH MY GOD! HOW FUCKING GROSS IS THIS! EWWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed. Draco looked blearily up from where he sat on his knees, trying to get his head working again. He did a classic double take when he saw her. Instead of being pale skinned, brunette, wearing a scarlet top and black trousers, she was completely covered in green-black blood.  
  
Draco couldn't help it. He laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Hermione scowled, but then a smile crept across her face, flashing white teeth in a green-black face.  
  
"So does being covered in evil blood make you evil?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'll show you evil, you sadistic, moronic madman!" Hermione chased him around the hall, the two of them shrieking and laughing like they were demented. When Draco finally stopped, Hermione took the opportunity to flick the dark blood in his face.  
  
"Now you're evil too! Oh wait, you already were."  
  
"Oh very funny." Draco sneered. He looked down at himself, splattered in blood from both the explosion and Hermione. "Oh, ew. Ew, ew, ew."  
  
"You sound like a girl." Hermione commented, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  
  
"Ew, ew, ew." Draco deepened his voice, and Hermione burst into giggles.  
  
"Now you sound like a hairdresser." Draco looked confused. "Don't worry about it. Muggle thing." She looked around, and saw the wall they had hit. "Oh wow, look at that. That was me!" she pointed at the wall, and in the place she had hit the wall, was a Hermione-shaped figure painted on the wall in Voldemort blood.  
  
"You're so-"  
  
"Merlin! Are you two alright?" Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Harry ran up.  
  
"Harry! Watch out for the-" It was too late. Harry slipped on a patch of blood and slipped, falling head first into the fountain and hitting his head on the side. He sank, unconscious. Hermione dived in after him, playing the heroine. A minute later she surfaced, dragging him with her. Her top was running everywhere, red dye sluicing down her arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"This is meant to be dry-clean only!" Hermione shrieked, staring in horror at her top.  
  
"Why did you wear a dry-clean only top to fight Voldemort?" Draco asked.  
  
"If I'd knew I was going to be fighting Voldemort today I would've worn it tomorrow!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Granger? You're bleeding." Snape demanded.  
  
"I'm not bleeding! It's dye! My top! It's dying! It's dying all over me! Look at me, I'm going pink!" She shrieked, looking hysterical.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course I'm not alright! Look at my top! My top!" She moaned, plucking at the wet sleeve that came away from her skin with a sucking noise, leaving a red mark.  
  
"Hello? What about me?" Harry demanded. Draco and Hermione turned to him.  
  
"What about you?" Draco demanded. "You didn't do anything except slip and nearly kill yourself. Mia's the one that killed Voldemort. You didn't do jack shit."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
"What?" He asked defensively, turning to McGonagall. "He didn't. Hermione did it all. I was too busy trying not to drown, and I don't know where Potter was."  
  
"Nice new scar, by the way." Hermione added. Harry's hand went up to the cut by his lightning scar.  
  
"We'd better get that seen to." McGonagall said busily. She and Dumbledore ushered Harry away, but Snape hesitated.  
  
"You both fought and destroyed Voldemort without getting injured. Rather amazing."  
  
"What d'you mean, not injured. I'm going to be pink for days!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Thanks professor." Snape nodded and walked off. Draco snatched his hand back.  
  
"Ow! You bit me!"  
  
"No need to tell me that." Hermione grinned. Draco pulled a face, and lunged for her, and she shrieked and ran off. He chased her around the room until she slipped on the copious amounts of blood lying on the floor and fell over. He promptly tripped over her and landed flat on his stomach.  
  
"Watch where you're going." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Watch where you're falling." Draco shot back.  
  
"What? How the hell am I-" Draco, tired of her smart-alec remarks, stopped them. when he pulled back for air, Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Well. We haven't done that in a while." She commented.  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Nope." Draco kissed her again. Hermione braced one hand on the floor and put her other hand around his neck, stopping him from moving away. Then her hand slid out from under her on the slippery floor. The two of them fell back.  
  
"Oh...ouch. That hurt." Hermione commented.  
  
"Someone should really clean this up." Draco murmured.  
  
"Yeah, I'm lying in a big puddle."  
  
"Roll." Without any warning, Draco rolled her over the top of him, and then onto the other side. With a shriek, she fell into the pool, dragging Draco with her. When they surfaced, spluttering, Hermione began to laugh at the look of outrage on Draco's face.  
  
"Well at least I don't have blood on my back anymore." The two of them treaded water, and Draco kissed her. When she pulled back, she looked down. "Draco? Your shirt's going pink." It was true. His white shirt was absorbing the red dye as quickly as it was bleeding out of Hermione's top.  
  
"Oh, fuck!"  
  
"I've got dye in my hair. Is it going pink?" Hermione asked. Draco stared at her, aghast.  
  
"My shirt's going pink!" he exclaimed, swimming to the side and hauling himself out of the water.  
  
"What's wrong with a pink shirt?" Hermione asked as she pulled herself out of the water.  
  
"It makes me look camp!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Aww. Poor little Draco." 


	20. pink

The news of Voldemort's end brought the school to a standstill, and a party was arranged for that night. Hermione and Draco were still being sickeningly in love after their several-month-long separation, (most of it self-inflicted) and were inseparable.  
  
They turned up at the party, quietly slipping in the back. "Hermione! I've not seen you in ages!" Ginny shrieked. Hermione froze.  
  
"Hi, Ginny. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I heard you destroyed Voldemort! That is so cool!"  
  
"Um, yeah. Thanks." Hermione glanced at Draco for some help, but he shrugged.  
  
"Hey, aren't you a bit red?" Ginny asked, eyeing Hermione critically. Draco started laughing. Hermione gave him a dead arm.  
  
"It's not funny! It's dye. My top died all over me. Now excuse me, I'll be back in a sec." And she was gone.  
  
"So are you two back together?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You know, I don't know. I think so. But I could be wrong." Draco answered.  
  
"I think you are." Ginny said definitely. Hermione came back with a secretive smile on her face. "What have you been up to?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione grinned. "My top got ruined!" she changed the top.  
  
"At least your shirt didn't get died pink!" Draco cried, his voice rising in pitch at the end of the sentence.  
  
"Careful, Draco. You're sounding camp again. Your voice is entering the girly octaves." Hermione teased.  
  
"Pink." Draco said, making his voice deeper.  
  
"Now you really sound camp." Ginny observed. The first drum beats of a song sounded in the hall, and Ginny started laughing. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Pink...its my new obsession. Pink, its not even a question. Pink...on the lips of your lover, cuz pink is the love you discover." It was the song Pink, by Aerosmith, and Hermione and Ginny were trying really hard not to fall on the floor laughing. They were mostly succeeding so far – they weren't on the floor, yet.  
  
"This so isn't funny." Draco said, folding his arms and glaring at the two girls.  
  
"It is." Hermione grinned.  
  
"This is all your fault, isn't it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She smiled innocently up at him.  
  
"Would I?" she batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Most definitely, yes." She grinned.  
  
"Love you."  
  
End.  
  
There you go...the end! Its taken me SO long to do this, so thanks to everyone who stuck around for the whole thing...I know that period when I had writers block was really boring cuz I couldn't think of anything to write until I got my friend to 'talk' it for me and I taped it and transcribed it. (that was the confrontation chapter, in case you were wondering. Thanks haz.) I hope everyone liked it, and I'm now trying to finish all my other stories...god only knows how well that's going to go. Wish me luck. Istalindar. 


End file.
